


Of Stolen Kisses and Earthly Tales

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover-The 100, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalyptic universe, Smut, Tea, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a crossover with the show 100(And the book. Kind of a mix of the two).<br/>Set 300 years after a nuclear war has destroyed civilization, when a spaceship housing humanity's lone survivors sends 100 juvenile delinquents back to Earth in hopes of possibly re-populating the planet. But are there really no survivors on Earth?<br/>Rated E for future chapters. Will add more tags as this goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. Hope it's good.  
> Beta read by a friend of mine.

Author's note: In this fanfic Katsuya doesn't know he has a sister, There will be 4 POV's for now, maybe I add another one if I feel the need to. POV's will be Shizuka from the ship and Seto, Katsuya and Yuugi from the ground. Like in the 100 book(1 in the ship, 3 on the ground).

* * *

 

The blond man sat in his cell and let out a deep sigh. He has been stuck in this cell for 465 days now. He had been confined for supposed robbery while he was actually trying to stop one. But it’s not like the chancellor ever listens. And now he was stuck in this cell counting days till his 18th birthday and his retrial. But he knew that he won’t be pardoned. No one ever was. Not even all those rich people from Phoenix, so why would he be? He is from Walden. And Walden and Arcadian people never had it easy in life as those from Phoenix.

He stretched on his bed a bit as he looked at the ceiling looking all relaxed as always. He had at least 150 more days till his birthday. He was fine in here. His father was floated anyway for getting into a fight or something when he got drunk. And he hardly even remembered his mother. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sat up a bit wanting to clear his head from such thoughts and to think of something happier.

However, he didn’t have much time to think about anything as three guards burst into his room. He jumped up and looked at them with fear in his eyes. It wasn’t his time yet. Were the ship’s oxygen levels dropping and they wanted to get rid of worthless people like him who were there to just waste that same air?

“Jounouchi Katsuya. We are moving you out of confinement.” one of the guards said as the other two approached the bond and grabbed him to make sure he doesn’t run away as the first walked over with some weird bracelet kind of thing.

“What is the meaning of this? I have at least 150 days ‘till my 18th birthday!” he said struggling a bit to free himself from the iron grips but unsuccessfully. The guard put the bracelet thing on his wrist as they took him out of his cell and into the hallway filled with all other teenagers that got into confinement. He couldn’t recognize many people as they were all quickly led to a secluded part of the ship where only authorized personnel were allowed.

Soon he was pushed into some sort of a drop ship, a really old looking one for that matter, with the rest of them. They were all seated on the 3 floors of the drop ship. Katsuya looked around seeing if he can recognize someone, but with everyone turning around, he could hardly recognize anyone. He let out a sigh as he looked down at his lap. In a matter of minutes Kaiba Gozaburo appeared on the screen. All heads snapped to it, most angry. There weren’t many people who actually liked the Chancellor. He was a true dick.

Katsuya wasn’t really listening to what he was talking about. But it was something about them being given a second chance at life and being sent down to Earth to be the first humans to walk the Earth after almost 3 centuries. He just rolled his eyes. He heard someone comment something about it not being another chance for living, but an almost sure way to kill them with radiation poisoning. Katsuya couldn’t help but snicker at that. He had been thinking the same thing.

The trip at first seemed okay; a couple of the delinquents even unbuckled themselves from their seats and floated around the drop ship. Katsuya just watched them. He knew that as fun as it was right now, once they would get into the Earth’s orbit, the trip would become much faster and much much dangerous… He wasn’t all that stupid.

Once the drop ship penetrated the Earth’s orbit, it felt like the whole thing was starting to slowly collapse. This was pretty much the reason everybody started panicking. They could see flames outside of the drop ship window which was the biggest indicator that the drop ship truly did get into the Earth’s atmosphere. Soon they heard the drop ship starting to slowly fall apart.

Soon there was a big crash as they landed. Everyone waited for a minute or two to make sure they weren’t moving before unbuckling themselves as all gathered in front of the door. Katsuya somehow managed to push his way up front as he looked back at the rest and then at the door.

“Are you ready to see what our soon to be home looks like?” he asked and everyone cheered as he smirked before pulling down the handle, the door slowly opening as warm air blew inside. Everyone held their breath afraid to breath in the radiation if it was still present. After the door was completely opened, Katsuya stepped out slowly, breathing in the sweet scented air as he jumped down onto the ground and smirked turning towards the other teenagers. “We. Are. Home!” he called with a smile as everyone pretty much ran out cheering. Katsuya made sure to move out of the way as they all ran out, enjoying the air and the soft ground that was much better than the cold metal floor boards they always had to walk around on on the ship.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Jounouchi~” a familiar voice called out to him as he turned around and smiled seeing a long raven haired male making his way over to him from the drop ship.   
“Otogi! I haven’t seen you in… Around 500 days or so.” Katsuya said before hugging his friend smiling. He pulled back after a bit to look at him. “It has been way too long” he added and got a nod from his friend before they pulled each other in another hug.

The two of them parted from the hug and he stretched a bit looking around. He noticed a tall brown haired male in some sort of a white coat talking to a short boy or girl with long black hair. He let out a soft growl looking at them. “What is Mr. Junior Chancellor doing here?” he asked his black haired friend who only shrugged.

“Don’t know. Didn’t hear from anyone that he got contained. Maybe he got bored of his life and decided to come to Earth to commit suicide by breathing in radioactive air” Otogi said, causing both of them to chuckle and try not to start laughing uncontrollably.

Katsuya stretched a bit before looking around and thinking a bit. “I just realized that we will need to be organized somehow, and in no hell will I let us be led by Kaiba.” he got up on one rock that was next to him. “OI! Listen up everyone.” he called out so all others could hear him. “As we all know, we are free here from ALL the Arc rules.” he said and everyone cheered… Everyone except Kaiba who was watching him with arms crossed. “BUT! As great as living without rules sounds, we still need to organize ourselves to survive.” he said and then some chattering was heard.

“What do you mean? We don’t want another chancellor!” he heard from a short blond girl with glasses. If he remembers correctly, her name was Rebecca or something. The crowd agreed.

“I never said anything about a chancellor. This will be diplomatic. No one is in charge. But we will organize who will go hunting and who will take care of things here… I don’t know how this all goes. Who here had A’s in his classes anyway?” he asked looking around the group. A couple hands rose, one of them being Kaiba who was looking at him with a smug smirk. God, how he hated that smug smirk.

“You know Mutt, I can organize us in a couple groups. I don’t care if I don’t lead.” he heard Kaiba say as he made his way over to the rock and climbed next to Katsuya. “Also, before gathering food and other things, we need to build a camp. We can’t all sleep into that little drop ship.” Kaiba said, once again crossing his arms over his chest. The crowd started chattering around in agreement.

“I’m sorry. I’m guessing you will have a special house for yourself. Your ego would need a lot of place for itself” Katsuya countered and the crowd started laughing.

“Hey, I don’t need to help you. I just know that Yugi will be all on my case if I were to ignore your sorry ass that is unable to properly tie his shoes.” he said and moved a bit, evading the punch that was meant for his face. “Now excuse me. While you are questioning who can do what, I will be in the drop ship. Making blueprints for the houses and tents.” he said walking away and into the drop ship, followed by the raven Katsuya saw him talking to earlier.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kaiba agreed to help out at the end and a bit of Troll!Mokuba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Beta read by the same person.

**_ Kaiba POV _ **

“Nii-sama… I still think you shouldn’t have come here!” Mokuba said once both of them were inside the drop ship and out of the hearing range of others. “I can take care of myself you know!” he said crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at him.

“So what you’re saying is that I should have let you go alone and let you die down here?” Seto turned over to his brother. When he found out his brother was going to be sent to Earth, first he tried to get their adoptive father to spare him, but he didn’t listen. “You think that I could have simply live normally up there knowing you were dying down here?” he asked and was only welcomed by a stone cold glare.

“As you see I’m fine! I knew what was going to happen. Did you ever think that maybe I WANTED to come here?” he asked and he shushed his brother with a move of his hand. “Nii-sama I love you and you know that. But it’s time for me to grow up… On my own. You shouldn’t have come here just for me.” he said as he started walking away, leaving Seto to himself.

“I-“ Seto couldn’t even finish what he wanted to say as Mokuba left. He let out a deep sigh as he looked around the drop ship for what he could use to provide tents. With the amount of people that were out there and the capacity in the drop ship once the seats were taken out… _‘That should take around 5-10 tents, depending on the size. Next to that we should organize a group that would see to research the area we landed in…’ he smirked to himself. ‘Heh, I guess that Mutt will have to organize that himself.’_ he thought to himself as he walked around the bottom floor of the drop ship. A cough coming from the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around not in the mood to deal with anyone “What?” he snapped.

At the door, there was a short, tri-colored haired male waiting for him looking somewhat scared. Seto suspected it might be from his aura. “Kaiba, I would like to ask you if you wouldn’t mind helping explaining to those in the research groups and others what they are supposed to do.” he said trying to look as determined as possible. Seto felt a smirk crawl up on his face. ‘ _Well, seems like the Mutt really couldn’t do it… I should help out. Out of the goodness of my soul…’_ he thought a bit.

“I will help you.” he said, keeping the smirk on as Yugi raised his head to look over at him with hope in his eyes. “BUT! Only if the Mutt comes to beg me to do it himself.” he said and watched the boy’s face drop. Okay, he was a bit of a masochist. But you can’t blame him. It’s fun to torture people.

“I will go talk to him then.” Yugi walked out looking down, leaving Seto back to his plans. Seto let his smirk drop, now feeling in a much better mood, even a bit. He sat on one of the chairs, that were highly uncomfortable, but he knew those were the most comfortable things around right now. His brain turned itself on again, planning the blueprints of the tents and houses.

“LISTEN HERE KAIBA!” he heard the voice of Jounouchi call from the door as he turned over to him. Was the Mutt really here to beg him? It would be interesting to see this. He got up from the seat and walked towards the blonde who walked towards him, obviously fuming. “I am not here to beg you, if you hoped for that. Either you help us or you don’t. We will find a way whatever you choose.” he began and Seto couldn’t help but huff.

“Oh really? I’m pretty sure you are unable to think of ways to build a proper house. And what if someone gets sick? I don’t remember any of these delinquents knowing a difference between a poisonous plant and one for making tea” he said, looking the Mutt straight in the eyes.

“You little—No, the important thing here is that we’re all in this together. You _really_ think you can survive out here on your own? We don’t know what lurks all around us. We need you and, like it or not, you need us. So pull that damn stick out of your ass and come and help us, you rich bastard” The blond pretty much growled at Seto, but Seto could notice that he was trying to hold himself back.

“Excuse _you_! I _would_ be able to survive on my own. You really think I need any of you?” he asked raising his eyebrow while looking at the male in front of him. “I am Kaiba Seto. I can do what I want” he said and only received a laugh from the blond. “And what are _you_ laughing about?” he asked.

“You seem to be forgetting something Kaiba! We’re on Earth. Your daddy is not here to save you or protect you. There is no ‘I’m going to tell the guards’. We are here to survive. And, as I said, like it or not, you need our help and we need yours.” he spoke and Seto just huffed again.

“Keep telling yourself that Mutt. Maybe after a few centuries you might even make me believe it.” he said with a chuckle watching as the blonde fumed and walked out with a simple “It will take much longer for the stick to get out of your ass”.

Seto simply rolled his eyes as he headed up to the second floor of the drop ship. He better check for supplies on the two upper floors since the bottom pretty much had only those seats. ‘ _Maybe I should help them out. I wouldn’t like it if Mokie actually died because those idiots couldn’t properly take care of him. Next thing you know, he will get kidnapped by animals or something. And I will NOT let that happen…’_ he thought as he found some things that h- no, _they_ could use. He left them where he found them as he climbed up towards the third floor before he heard Mokuba’s voice from downstairs.

“Nii-sama… Where are you?” he called and Seto sighed and called down the ladder. “I’m on the third floor. Climb up” he called as he sat down and waited for his brother to climb up. The kid didn’t take too long to climb all the way down. Well, after what both of them went through, it wasn’t questionable.

“What is it that you need Mokuba?” he asked looking over at his brother. He was 99% sure that his brother wanted to talk him into helping the bunch. It wasn’t like he didn’t already decide to help them out. But he still wanted to see what his brother wanted to say. The kid had already surprised him earlier.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked raising a brow and crossing his arms over his chest in a Seto-like manner. It only proved how much he looked up to his big brother. "The Seto I know would help out. You did it with the orphanage. You donated money from Gozaburo's fond just to help everyone over there. And look at you now." Mokuba said motioning up and down Kaiba to add to his point. "You are starting to turn into Gozaburo" he finished.

"HEY!" Seto jumped, the last comment obviously hitting the spot. "I am nothing like Gozaburo. That bastard is heartless and would do anything to put everyone in even worse misery than they were now. I came here to help you and make sure you're okay!" he countered looking at Mokuba with a slight glare.

"You want to help _me_? Well, help _me_ means helping _them_. So go out there, apologize to Yugi for scaring him and tell them you will help out as much as you can" Mokuba finished and started climbing down before turning to look at Seto one more time. "You will be thanking me for all this later, Nii-sama." he said as he made his way down, leaving Seto to his thoughts again

Seto simply stood there for a moment before sighing and heading down as well. He hated when Mokuba was mad at him. He would rather have to put up with the Mutt being his boss than spend eternity with Mokuba not talking to him. He had a soft spot for his brother. Who can blame him? Mokuba was the only family he had since their parents got floated. They were placed in the orphanage and were there until Gozaburo came and adopted them. He cared more about the kid than himself. Mokuba was his weak spot. On top of all that, the kid was cute and very persuasive when he wanted to be…

He walked out of the drop ship, quickly locating his brother talking to Yugi and Jounouchi. He felt his mouth about to drop when he saw how smug the kid looked. ‘ _That little… He is going to pay one day_.’ he thought before calming down as he walked over to them greeting Mokuba who smiled up at him.

“Well, Moneybags~ What brings you out of your bat cave?” the blonde mutt asked as Seto simply paid him no attention and turned to Yugi. “I agree to help you out. But I cannot promise I will be nice to everyone.” Seto said. Anyone with half a brain would understand that it meant mostly Jounouchi. The two of them had a mutual hatred on the Arc as well. It was clear as day.

“That’s great, Kaiba. I will go gather the guys who agreed to go do slight research around the camp so you can tell them what to pay attention to. “Yugi said a smile present on his face like always before leaving towards the other end of the not yet made camp. Mokuba just nodded up at Seto in approval. It was so degrading to be pushed around by someone so much younger than him… But he allowed it since it was his baby brother.

“I will go help the hunters build weapons” Mokuba said and when Seto looked at him he simply shrugged. “Hey, you learn things when you are sent to the confinement” he said like it answered all the world’s questions before walking away to where some of the teenagers sat down discussing what they could use for weapons. Seto sighed watching him before turning towards Jounouchi who was still standing next to him, looking up at him with a smile.

“What?” he snapped at the blond. He didn’t like that goofy look on his face. He preferred the angered blond much more. Cause now he looked… _Happy._ Seto did not approve of that.

“Chill Koi… Kaiba. I just find it interesting and good to know that you can actually be _nice_ and not a dick all the time.” the blonde said. Seto wasn’t sure what to think about that. He knew that others saw him as a dick because of the way he acted up on the Arc. But that was mostly due to Gozaburo and the _rigorous_ training. He did show kindness only to his baby brother.

“Well, I’m glad how you can find such stupid things oh so interesting. Now excuse me. I should go and train these people so they don’t end up killed by either wild animals or poisonous plants… And make sure Mokuba doesn’t try to bring a cub or a pup or something as his pet.” he said and turned around to go. He could feel Jounouchi fuming already. He was walking away slowly as he heard the blonde’s voice again.

“Act as tough as you want Koiba. But you are as human as any of us here.” Seto made sure to keep in his laugh. Last thing he needed was for the Mutt to know he was growing amused by their conversation. He didn’t mind their arguments during the days. It got pretty boring on the Arc when the boy was confined.

“Yeah, yeah. I think I liked being called a heartless robot much more Mutt.” He told him over the shoulder, not wanting to give the blond the satisfaction to see the smirk on his face.

“I am **not** a dog, moneybags!” Seto heard the blonde’s voice before there were angry retreating footsteps. _‘Well, the Mutt never changed during **his** confinement… Might as well enjoy the time down here. If anything, I can always climb a tree or something to relax without noise._ ’ he thought as he approached a group of people who were talking to Yugi.

“Ah, Kaiba. You came. These are the ones I told you about.” Yugi said turning to him with a smile before introducing every one out of 6 people that were there. Seto nodded. He didn’t need them introduced seeing how he made sure to check profiles of all the 100 people on the drop ship back on the Arc. He didn’t care to look what they were confined about, knowing pretty well it was probably wrong. His eyes stayed on one girl with mid-long wavy black hair. He recognized her right away. She was one of the top mechanics even at such a young age.

“You, Tachibana. Aren’t you the top mechanic girl from the Arc?” he asked and was welcomed with a smile and a nod from her.

“Yes I am, Kaiba. The one and only.” she said with a giggle. Kaiba knew about her work. He was amazed how a girl from Arcadia was able to know so much. If he understood correctly, Mokuba helped her to get into the mechanics class.

“Well, great to have someone like you on board here. I would prefer that you help me make a radio, but I can’t stop you from being in this group either.” he said, keeping his look professional. He looked her eyes widen in surprise and, was that excitement?

“A radio? Jounouchi didn’t mention anything about that! I’d be honored to help you Kaiba. But I would like to go out to explore as well… I will be joining you after this, okay?” she asked. She looked happy to be incited to help him with such a simple thing as a radio, but you never know what they’d have to do. He didn’t remember to pack up things for a radio before the trip.

“Jounouchi is dumb. He couldn’t organize a thing. Enough about the Mutt, I don’t mind it. Have fun. All of you deserve it after what my father put you through” Seto said before sitting down. “Now let me explain what you’d need to watch out for out there and what I’d need reported back” he said before beginning with the explanations as the others sat next to each other, forming a circle on the ground. Seeing as Yugi wasn’t there, Seto assumed he had left earlier. The group he was helping really seemed interested in everything he spoke of and he could see them making mental notes what to pay attention to. It made him happy on the inside ‘cause they at least seemed interested and not _forced_ to do it.


	3. Must Have Been The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi just checking on everyone if they're good or need help.  
> Also, Bakura seems to think they are not alone. Could he be right?

**_Author's note:_ ** Well, some characters might be a bit OOC... But I tried my best... Yugi is certainly a character I cannot role play well.  
Beta'd by my friend as always.

The updates to the fanfic shall be going once a week I hope, depends on school and parents.

Puppyshipping will start around chapter 8, and other pairings in later chapters as well...

Kudos are always welcome~ Leave comments on how you liked the story <3

* * *

 

**_ Yugi POV _ **

Everything seemed to be going fine. There weren’t many fights and arguments going around, not counting Kaiba and Jounouchi. They had a few fights a day. And that was only when they passed by each other. After a few days that they’ve spent on Earth, they had a few people who have previously trained to hunt, Kaiba was working on building a radio with Tachibana, Jounouchi was pretty much seen as a leader by most people and helped out with exploring around and putting up tents and houses, some people were preparing food… By now it was a well oiled machine. All thanks to Kaiba. If he didn’t agree to help back on the first day when Mokuba asked him, nothing here would have worked out even half as good.

Yugi sighed as he walked over to the tent where Kaiba and Tachibana were working. Since he wasn’t sure how he could help, he decided to just be there to check how everything around the camp was coming along. He knocked on the wooden board that Kaiba put there so no one disturbs them.

“Who is it?” he heard the tall male’s voice from the inside. He didn’t want to get in to disturb their work, so he just stood there and answered from the outside.

“It’s Yugi. Mutou Yugi. I’m sorry to disturb you. I was just wondering if you need anything. You have been in here for a while.” he said waiting outside. He heard rustling inside before the male walked out, without his coat, his hair looking a bit rustled.

“It would be nice if you could get us some food. Yoko and I could use some.” he said and Yugi tilted his head. ‘ _Yoko? Wasn’t he in there with Tachibana?_ ’ Yugi thought and was snapped out of his thoughts by Kaiba’s voice. “Tachibana. Tachibana and I” he corrected himself.

“Oh… Okay. I’ll be right here. Give me a bit.” Yugi said and ran off to grab them some food. He didn’t take long as he returned and handed Kaiba some meat and a few fruits. He greeted Tachibana inside before heading out to see if someone else needed help.

He walked around the camp until he noticed two familiar manes of snow white hair. He walked over to them with a smile. He enjoyed the presence of both Bakuras. They looked like twins but they were actually cousins. Yugi knew that Ryou, the smaller more innocent looking one, didn’t do anything bad but that he was only brought in when they thought he was Bakura. Bakura had more of a wild hair and was always getting into a mess on the Arc. Two of those brought him and Ryou in confinement. Yugi wasn’t sure what exactly the taller male did, but he didn’t really need to know. He knew that it was probably really, really bad.

“Hey Ryou, Bakura. What’s up?” he asked as he sat down next to the two. The two albinos looked up to him, one with a smile and other with a scowl. Yugi wasn’t sure if the slightly older one hated him or not… He acted that way towards everyone.

“Oh, hey Yugi! We were just talking about the possibility of there being other humans on Earth.” Ryou said with a smile. He seemed like he didn’t believe it and like he was making fun of the other. But that was insane? Radiation destroyed all human beings during the 300 years. Even if there was someone alive, they wouldn’t even be 100% human… It would be amazing if there were other humans.

“There are other humans here. I’m telling you I saw one.” Bakura growled at Ryou who just giggled, obviously not believing him. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time Bakura tried to prank him. But this time something seemed different to Yugi about the albino. He looked like he actually believed it… And like he was scared.

“Calm down Bakura. If there was another human on Earth, they wouldn’t even look human. Maybe you ate something bad and hallucinated.” Yugi said patting the male who swatted his hand away. He was growing worried by the nervous looking male next to him.

“I wasn’t hallucinating. Ugh! I’m going back to building that house-like structure Kaiba asked for. Then we can have some smoked meat. I heard it was amazing” Bakura said getting up and starting to walk away. “But mark my words. We are not alone. Maybe we should strengthen our defenses at night.” and with that he was gone, leaving Yugi and Ryou to watch him before they started talking again.

It wasn’t like Yugi didn’t believe Bakura. There was a slight possibility… But they haven’t seen any signs of human life around so maybe they just landed far from a village or town of theirs. They all deserved a bit peace in their lives and freedom. It did seem that it was way too peaceful, but at least they could relax for a bit and get used to the surroundings.

Yugi noticed a movement in the woods from the corner of his eye but as he turned his head, there was nothing over there. He blinked a bit before shaking his head and turning back to Ryou. Did he imagine someone being there?

“What is it, Yugi?” Ryou asked tilting his head and looking at Yugi with a questioning gaze. He seemed worried about Yugi, but Yugi just smiled.

“It was nothing. I thought I saw something move in the woods. It could have just been the wind.” Yugi said smiling reassuringly at his slightly younger friend. He didn't want to scare him by talks about humans on Earth. Not sure what would scare the boy more, the fact there were others here with them or that Yugi could be going crazy like Bakura. Both were equally scary.

Ryou nodded lightly and smiled back at Yugi. "Okay. It is much windier here than in the Arc... It smells sweeter too" Ryou said as he leaned back against his hands and breathed in deeply. Yugi was glad that his friend wasn't asking too much about what it could have been in the woods. It was much less stressful like this...

"I agree. The Arc's purified oxygen has nothing compared to this air." Yugi replied mimicking Ryou's actions. What could be better than this... Well, a cool drink would be lovely, but the Earth was great as it is.

"Hey, you two! Enough lazing around. Get back to work" a familiar voice spoke from behind them and Yugi turned with a smirk. He could recognise the voice of his best friend even a mile away. And Jounouchi was the last person who could reproach them about such a thing, seeing how back on the arc he took every chance possible to either skip out of school or to sleep during class.

"Look who's talking. You have no rights to preach such things, darling." Yugi said with a chuckle before patting the ground next to him. "Come sit down Jounouchi . You look like you need a break from dealing with Kaiba" Yugi wasn't surprised that Jounouchi did take the offer and sat down sighing. ' _What could have Kaiba done to him this time?_ ' Yugi wondered as he let his friend relax a bit. He knew that Jounouchi would tell him either way. So why push it.

"You might not believe it, but Moneybags has nothing to do with my mood today. Heh, I haven't even seen him today. He is stuck in that tent with Tarinana or what's her name working on a radio. I wonder if he is getting any sleep at all" Jounouchi said with a light chuckle. ' _He's probably imagining Kaiba's sleep deprived form... But now that I think about it, Kaiba did look like he hasn't slept in a couple days...'_ Yugi thought smiling at Jounouchi.

"Her name is Tachibana. Is Mutt so jealous that it purposely said a wrong name? Master is here now." There was a voice from the back, making Jounouchi jump up and turn towards the owner of the said voice. ' _And here we go again...'_ Yugi thought as he watched the enraged Jounouchi approach the tall brunette, who, Yugi had to notice, looked much better than earlier.

"I am not a dog, Moneybags! And certainly not **your** dog!" what escaped Jounouchi'smouth with those words sounded a lot like a growl to Yugi, but he didn't want to comment on it, knowing how much it will bother his friend.

"You sure growl like one. You're all bark no bite, Mutt." Kaiba spoke with a smirk. "But Alas, I am not here today to play with you, but to discuss business, not like you know much about that anyway" Kaiba added. He surely had some renowned energy in him. ' _What could have happened in the past hour or so since I saw the tired Kaiba?'_ Yugi wondered looking at the two pretty much growling at each other. This was going to be a long day.

Jounouchi mumbled something into his chin before sighing to calm himself down and then looked at Kaiba and started speaking in a calm manner. "What is it you need Kaiba? I'll see to get what you need as soon as humanly possible. Cause we're not all Kaiba Seto." Jounouchi said, adding a little scowl at the end. Yugi could never understand the reason behind all the hate the two were often showing towards each other, but he got used to it. He was there to stop Jounouchi and Kaiba from getting into fist fights as often as he was around, but he couldn't be stuck to Jounouchi 24/7 to make sure he didn't cause problems.

"I just need that wristband of yours. We need to set the frequency, but these wristbands are so horribly made that I wonder if they even work." Kaiba said before looking towards Yugi and Ryou. "I might need yours as well” He added as both shorter men nodded in unison.

"... So, all I need to do is come with you to Tachibana and have her take this off?" Jounouchi asked to make sure he didn't understand correctly.

"Who said anything about Tachibana? She looked tired and worn out so I sent her to the sleeping tent to get rest. After she gets up, she's free to either join me or go exploring. I'm not forcing her to do anything." Kaiba said matter-of-factly. ' _What a hypocrite! He should obviously do the same thing, but he looks so into it I don't want to make him angry on top of it all. Maybe at the end we can make a great little community here. It would be great to, for a change, be free and happy. Unlike on the Arc.'_ Yugi thought with a smile, imagining all the things they could do here. He frowned remembering he didn't bring any of his games.

"Fine. Whatever!" Jounouchi said before turning towards Yugi and Ryou. "I'll see you around. And go work somewhere. Kaiba might get mad." he said frowning at them which only made both laugh.

"I won't be. They can be as lazy as they want. You as a leader can't be lazy. Now let's go. We have work" Kaiba said and headed away, Jounouchi following after him, responding to his teases with growling and starting yet another fight as they walked. Yugi just sighed and turned towards Ryou who seemed amused by Kaiba's and Jounouchi's talk.

“So Ryou, you really think there is no possibility of other humans to be here? I mean there are animals, so why wouldn’t there be humans.” Yugi said tilting his head a bit as his friend’s amused smile fell into a frown. He looked like he was thinking about it.

“Well, it might be possible, but Bakura isn’t the most trustworthy person… We’ll see. If there end up being other people, I just hope we can all get along…” Ryou said, switching his gaze up to the sky. “It’s nice looking at a blue sky… One gets bored of the all time starry sky.” he said and let out a soft chuckle.

“I guess you're right, Ryou. Since we got here, we've seen the sky change a lot. It's magnificent..."Yugi responded. He knew Ryou was only changing the subject, but he didn't mind it. It was better to talk about anything but the upcoming troubles. But this really makes one wonder. Are we alone or is someone out there watching our every move? Yeah, the Arc was monitoring their vital signs to keep track of radiation effects and stuff like that. But were there other humans down here who were just waiting for them to relax completely and strike when they least expected it... If there really were others, this simple " _We can survive on our own, till the Arc joins us_ " might not end up being that easy...


	4. A dick to one can be a prince to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuka is confused as to where her white coated prince could have gone to the last few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is finally here.  
> I'm sorry for all the delay. School got the better of me...  
> For those that don't know, I checked with the wikia, Shizuka's Japanese last name is Kawai... Just saying.   
> Beta read by the same person as always~

**_ Shizuka POV _ **

' _Ah, life on the Arc sure gets boring sometimes... I wish Kaiba-sama was somewhere around so I can at least hang out with him and ask him to explain something from school...'_ the young girl though while walking around the space station they lived on. Well, it was more like a few stations combined into one. She didn't care much about that. It was something they learned in history class. She was in it this semester just because of Kaiba... Ah, Kaiba Seto... He was her crush for some time now.

_The girl's name was Kawai Shizuka. She lived on Phoenix, was a good girl and never really mixed around with those from other stations. One day she ended up on Walden by mistake and a couple of scary looking guys surrounded her. It was little to say she was scared. She could only look at them as her body was paralyzed with fear. All of them had creepy smirks on their faces. She felt herself swallowing the lump that was in her throat. She was done for._

_"Oh, what do we have here?" one of them spoke, approaching her. He reached his hand and slowly touched her face. "Such a cute little rabbit we have here" he added and was welcomed with a bunch of laughs from the others._

_"What do you idiots think you're doing?" a voice was heard from behind her. The looks on faces of those in front of her changed into slight fear before returning to the previous smirks. They obviously realized that they outnumber the person and they can take him on._

_"And what's it to ya Chancellor junior? It's not like she is your sister or girlfriend!" the men teased him. They were really asking for trouble now._

_"It's like you said. I'm the Chancellor's son. I can have you floated in a blink of an eye if only I wished to" arrogance was heard in his voice. Well, with his rank anyone would be._

_"Heh. We can beat you in less" another man in front of her spoke. Shizuka was worried there was 5 men in front of her and Kaiba was only one._

_"I would like to see you try, losers." she heard him say. Was he crazy? There was no way he could take on all 5 of them!_

She doesn't remember what exactly happened next, but it all ended up with Kaiba Seto being surrounded by 5 unconscious bodies.

_When he was done, he dusted his hands and turned towards her. She was unable to process what was happening. "Are you okay? They didn't do anything?" he spoke softly. Shizuka didn't know he could be so gentle. Her heart was starting to beat faster as she just nodded up at him. "Good. Now let's get you back to Phoenix. Wouldn't want you to get in more trouble just after I saved you" all she could do was nod as she followed him. When they got to a part she recognized, she smiled a bit and found the strength to speak._

_"Ah, Kaiba-sama, thank you for saving me. I think I can manage from here” she said, her cheeks already crimson red. She had fallen for him and she knew it._

_"Alright. But watch yourself. The Walden is full of idiots like that. Trust me, I have problems with one particular blond." he said and Shizuka saw him roll her eyes. He must have gotten really irritated by the said person._

_"Okay, Kaiba-sama. I will make sure to stay away" she said while thinking how great it would be to get saved by Kaiba once more. They parted ways there. She returned home and he went to do his business god knows where._

She didn't see Kaiba for a few days but she surely didn't forget about him. There wasn't a day when she wouldn't think about him and what would it be to be held in those arms, kissed by those lips, touched by those hands... All in all, she was fantasizing about the two of them. Even when she was hanging out with her friends, she would more often daydream of Kaiba than listen to them talking. He was flawless in her eyes.

She found out that he goes to some of her classes. From that moment she started looking forward to classes more. Even if he often ignored her and didn’t pay attention to her, Shizuka still hoped that maybe one day he could look her way with the same sparkle in her eyes that she is looking at him right now. She, just as 75% of girls on board, sent him letters confessing her love for Valentine’s. But she never got it returned. She never knew what happened to those.

She just couldn’t understand a certain blond guy. She knew a lot of guys didn’t like Kaiba-sama, but this guy hated him on a different level. While other guys would just scowl at the tall brunette, the blond would face him straight on and even call him names right in his face. She remembers running into them once like that.

_She was headed to the sky deck, the most romantic place on the ship where one could enjoy the full view of stars. It was usually used for couple dates or gatherings to watch the comets. She knew that Kaiba often hung around there watching the stars. It wasn’t because she stalked him… She just happened to be there at the times he was there as well… Nothing more. She wasn’t that kind of a person._

_She noticed the handsome brunette standing at his usual place and a smile spread over her face. But as she headed to him, a blond man approached Kaiba. She got closer, intrigued and worried at the same time._

_“Hey moneybags, what’s the big deal?” the blond started looking really angry about something. Shizuka couldn’t say the male wasn’t nice looking. But when compared to Kaiba-sama, he was just a peasant._

_“And what exactly could you be talking about Mutt? I don’t remember what exactly I did to you today.” Kaiba answered nonchalantly. Shizuka knew there was no way someone as awesome as Kaiba-sama would ever let himself snap at the blond man like the other did to him._

_“You know exactly what you did rich boy.” The blond retorted almost instantly. Some people should learn to control their temper. It was annoying to Shizuka how he acted. She was amazed how calm Kaiba-sama acted. Then again, nothing could be unexpected with Kaiba-sama._

_“Well, news flash Mutt, I don’t. Which is why I asked in the first place” Kaiba kept his cool still, but Shizuka could notice him getting slightly pissed as well, but hiding it well._

_“You told your damn guards or whoever those were to beat me up.” The blond said crossing arms over his chest. He did look like he was in an awful fight not that long ago. “I beat them up and then came here to settle the rest face to face.” he said as he got into a battling stance._

_“What!? Why the goddamn fuck would I get those idiots of guards to do anything to you? If I wanted to hurt you, I’d do it personally so I could see you suffer” the brunette glared at him. Shizuka approached the two with a smile, feeling like it was time to stop them before taking it too far._

_“Kaiba-sama. Hello~!” she chirped out approaching with a wide smile. As the brunette looked at her and nodded his head, she could feel hear heart swell up, like it was going to burst. The blond looked at her raising his eyebrow a little._

_“Mutt, meet Kawai Shizuka. Kawai, meet a dog allowed on this ship.” Shizuka couldn’t help but giggle at such an introduction- especially when the blond growled very dog-like at Kaiba._

_“I am not a dog moneybags!” he said before turning to Shizuka with a smile. “The name’s Jounouchi Katsuya. Nice to meet ya~” she couldn’t help but smile back at him. His smile reminded her of something she had forgotten long ago. A boy she knew before she moved away with her mother. She doesn’t remember much about him, but the smile surely stayed in her memories…_

_“Yeah yeah~! Now go entertain yourself elsewhere mutt. Master has to help out Kawai-chan with her math homework.” the brunette said, grabbing the fist that was meant for his face and shaking his head. “Slow as always Mutt~ Now go.” he added as he watched the blond growling more at him._

_“I am not a dog Koiba! And I’m surely not **your** dog.” the blond spoke. Shizuka couldn't help but sigh. Both men turned their heads to her like she did something unnatural. _

_"You two act like 5 year olds" she said before looking over at Kaiba, her look falling at his light glare. "No offense to you, Kaiba-sama. But you could act more mature." she said feeling like she blew all chances with that one sentence._

_" Mutt started it!" Kaiba said looking away from both. Joey glared at him more before turning his head. _

_" Nuh-uh! Moneybags did" the blond said and then both glared at each other's eyes, sparks flying between. Shizuka couldn't help but facepalm. Even 5 year olds acted more mature than these two... Not that it lowered Kaiba's awesomeness in her eyes or anything. She understood that. Every guy has his childish side, but this was a bit too much. I mean come on. They would probably argue over something like a lollipop._

_"Jounouchi-san, I'm glad to have met you. Now I would like to go to my private classes with Kaiba-sama." Shizuka said and received a nod from the blond before walking away with Kaiba._

She saw Jounouchi a few more times, usually arguing with Kaiba, but she didn't have the nerves to break them apart. She would mostly pass by. But today there was no Jounouchi anywhere either. She didn't see him in around a year. He might have gotten himself confined... He didn't seem like he'd go that far. She sighed softly as she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a brunette, a bit shorter than Kaiba-sama and a lot less sophisticated.

"Well hello there beauty. What are you doing out alone?" he spoke, in an obvious attempt at flirting.

"And who might you be?" she asked looking up at him almost like a lost puppy. She was a bit oblivious, that much was clear. She never knew it though.

“The name's Honda. Honda Hiroto.“ he asked stepping closer to her, invading her personal space. "But you can call me 'darling'"

“I am Kawai Shizuka. And the only person who I will ever call ‘darling’ is Kaiba-sama once we get married. Now, bye. I have homework to do.” she said pouting a bit as she turned around and left. Her mind was filling itself with pictures of Kaiba Seto again as she walked home.

Once she entered her room on the Phoenix, she let out a soft sigh. Where was Kaiba? She didn’t see him anywhere. Not the library, not the cafeteria, not the sky deck… She pouted a bit like the spoiled child she was. He has been no where to be found for the last few days… Where could he be hiding on the Arc? He wouldn’t have gotten floated, so he couldn’t have left the Arc… So? Where was he?


	5. Arc, do you read me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba and Tachibana finish the radio and they get in contact with the Arc... But is that all there is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream wasn't supposed to be there I swear!!! QnQ  
> I needed to write some puppyshipping fluff and the dream happened... It's sort of important for the plot(not really)  
> So, here you go, Kaiba being weirded out, some fluff, Jounouchi being just himself...  
> Beta read by the same person as always and I almost posted the wrong thing #wow

**_ Kaiba POV _ **

                “So, we just need to attach these two… Turn this around… Wrap it here…” Kaiba talked to himself and Tachibana at the same time as they slowly finished up the radio. It took them a couple of days to build up the radio up to what it was now. They only needed to put a few more things together and it would be done.

                “Don’t forget to set up the microphone, Seto. That is the most important part if we want to contact them” Yoko said from her side where she was working on the wires that they will attach to the drop ship’s battery so they can start the radio… There was absolutely no other way to do it. They didn’t have any other way to power up the radio.

                “I know Yoko! I’m not stupid like the Mutt.” he said a bit pissy. He had spent around 50 or 60 hours awake… He had stopped counting this morning around 49… Or so…

                “Whoa whoa! Seto, sorry… You really need sleep, man!” she said with a soft sigh. “Let’s just finish this so you can sleep… I wouldn’t want to be ‘the Mutt’ with you like this” she got up and grabbed the drop ship battery before attaching it to the wires from before. “Okay, my side is done.”  
                Kaiba mumbled something about Mutt being dumb and not caring even if he died as he attached the last of cables together. “Okay. Done here… Let’s test it out.” he said as they both moved to the front of the radio. Seta pressed a few buttons here and there, fixing the frequency and everything before starting to speak into the mic.

                “Arc, do you read me? This is Kaiba Seto. I repeat, do you read me?” he said as he looked over at Yoko who looked back at him as they waited a bit. There was no answer so he reached to change the frequency. As soon as his fingertips touched the wheel, before he had time to move it even slightly, he heard a response through the radio.

                “Kaiba-sama… How did you…?” the voice was heard from the radio. Seto looked over at Yoko who smiled wide and squealed loudly out of happiness as she leaped and hugged Kaiba tightly. “We did it! We did it Seto!” she said. For a moment, she pulled away a bit as they just looked each other in the eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms on her waist. He was sitting down and she was pretty much in his lap.

                “Well, well well~ What do we have here?” they heard a familiar voice from the entrance. They turned to see the blond Mutt standing there with a smirk like he just found out a secret or something. Instinctively, Yoko pulled away blushing a bit.

                “No, no. Don’t mind me. I just heard screams and wanted to check if everything was alright. Guess ya just asked her out, moneybags” He said keeping the smirk on. Kaiba couldn’t help but roll his eyes at him.

                “Wow Mutt, I just can’t believe you’re so smart. You saw right through us. Oh darn what will we even do now” Kaiba spoke pretending to care for a bit before turning to the radio and pressing the button to speak again. “Isono, it will take us a day or two to attach a camera to this. I will contact you again once we do. Then we will let the parents speak to their children. Understand?” he spoke in his business voice again. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Jounouchi didn’t believe him that the chancellor’s son is actually contacting the Arc over the bunch of metal and wires in front of him.

                “I understand sir. Please take care of yourself… Oh and Kawai-san was looking for you earlier. I told her you were in a business meeting… What should I tell her the next time she asks?” The voice was heard again, but Kaiba found more entertainment looking at the change on Jounouchi’s face. First the Mutt’s mouth dropped open, his eyes opened wide as if he saw a ghost of some sort. Kaiba was strutting around a smirk on his face and almost forgot to answer Isono.

                “Ah, Shizuka-chan…. Tell her that I will be able to talk in a day or two. Oh, and gift her something nice” he said before hearing a ‘Yes sir’ from the radio and then shutting it off. He turned towards Jounouchi again. “Now, Mutt, please go play with your friends. Master has important things to do. Once I’m done, I’ll take you out for a walk… You will also be able to speak to your mother as well.” Kaiba said, watching the blond’s face drop.

                “That woman doesn’t like me one way or another. Bet ya she’d be happy if she hears I died or something” Jounouchi said looking down before flashing Kaiba a light glare, without all that fire it usually held when he was arguing. “And I am not your dog.” he said before walking away. Kaiba just watched him leave. He knew that Jounouchi’s mother left him, but he never looked deeply into it.

                “Seto, since we’ve finished this, please go to bed. You are human too.” Yoko said, frowning at him a bit. Seto was about to say something, tell her he didn’t need it when she pushed him down onto the makeshift bed they had in there for when either of them, mostly Yoko cause Seto didn’t want to waste time on something as dumb as sleeping, would lay down to sleep. She was on top of him, her black hair falling around her face as she looked him in the eyes. “Sleep! I’m not taking ‘No’ for an answer, Seto!” she said and all Seto could do was sigh.

                “Fine! I’ll sleep” the brunette rolled his eyes before Yoko moved away. He curled up as he let his eyes close. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep. Once he did, dreams crept up. He wasn’t sure what kind of the dreams those were.

                _He was standing in front of a house, one of those houses you’d see in those ancient movies, with a porch and a yard and everything. Behind it, there was a big forest and not to far away there was a lake. Everything looked so peaceful. There was a light sound of birds chirping on the tree branches. Kaiba couldn’t help but feel warmth pooling up in his stomach for some reason._

_‘ Where the fuck am I? Wasn’t I helping those delinquents build a camp earlier?’ he thought as he looked around some more. ‘Oh yeah! I fell asleep… So, this must be a dream… But why am I dreaming of something I never saw?’ he let out a sigh before hearing the door opening behind him. He was about to turn to see who it was, but as soon as he heard the voice, he knew it._

_“Seto? What are you doing outside? Come back inside, I want to cuddle and watch movies with you” a sleepy voice said. A voice he knew quite well when it was angry and arguing. He turned around hoping it was just his ears messing with him. But there he was. The messy blonde hair, thin looking figure leaning against the door of the house, wearing just an over sized shirt rubbing his eyes sleepily. If it was anyone other than the Mutt, he’d call them adorable, but this… Why the fuck was he dreaming of the Mutt. No! He isn’t accepting this. This is a nightmare! He pinched himself before doing it some more… Nothing… Why was he not waking up???? He should be awake by now._

_Seto didn’t even notice when the sleepy figure got over to him, arms sliding up his body and shoulders behind, resting on his back as a pair of lips pressed against his own in a soft loving kiss. Seto’s eyes widened as he tried not to push away Jounouchi roughly. Turns out he didn’t have to as the blond pulled away himself and smiled up at the brunette._

_“Morning Seto~” he said with a smile. The taller of the two could feel his heart skipping a beat at that. NO! What the fuck was he even thinking?! The Mutt hates him, he hates the Mutt. Where is this all even coming from??? “I’m feeling cold… Let’s go in and warm up together, okay?” he could hear the soft whisper in his ear as a finger trailed around his chest ghostly… Why was he getting so aroused by this? In all that trance, he allowed himself to get dragged to the house with the Mutt._

_He hardly realized his change of surrounding when he landed on the couch, the blonde sitting next to him and snuggling up to him a bit. “What is even-“ he was about to ask before another warm mass appeared from the other side. He glanced a bit and noticed a familiar raven hair. “Mokuba?” he asked and a pair of gray eyes looked up to him as he saw the familiar smile of his brother. He felt the same warmth as before. The Mutt has started some family movie Seto watched on Arc once with Mokuba when he managed to free some time._

_He felt both sides snuggle with him while watching the movie. It was all so peaceful, but Kaiba was still questioning why the fuck was the Mutt in his peaceful dream. It didn’t take long for Mokuba to fall asleep during the movie. Once the movie had actually ended, he carried the boy to his room and laid him on the bed to sleep._

_“Now that he is asleep…” the Mutt moved closer to the brunette with a smirk that didn’t promise Seto any things like ‘more movies and cuddling’. “How about you and I move onto fun things?” the blond asked licking his lips._

_“W-What?” Seto asked stunned by the straight-forwardness of the blond. What surprised him even more was the force the blonde used to pull him down, initiating another kiss, this one deeper. Kaiba felt the tongue licking at his lips asking for entrance, but he tried his best not to let him in. He was not going to succumb to an imaginary Jounouchi from his dream... No matter how cute and sexy he looked._

_But that didn’t last long as dream! Jounouchi was obviously as stubborn as the real one… Only in different things. Seto could feel the other’s teeth biting and pulling on his lower lip as one of his hands cupped the future chancellor’s, now more than ever, obvious boner, giving it a few rubs. It caused Seto to moan softly, mentally praying he did it only in his sleep and not out loud as well. Dream! Mutt took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside and explore the brunette’s wet cave. After a bit, a clash of tongues started, Seto not about to lose in such a weak thing as a kiss against the Mutt._

_The kiss was slowly growing to one hell of a heated kiss and Seto could feel himself growing harder with each second. His hands slowly slid down, giving Jounouchi’s ass a grope as he let himself enjoy the pleasure. He grinded against him, causing the blond to let out a sweetest little moan before…._

                He was woken up by a rock getting thrown at his head as he growled. He looked up to see the blond Mutt from his earlier dream standing with another pebble in his hand throwing it up and down. He pushed himself up making sure to keep his abdomen hidden so that the Mutt can’t see his current raging boner. “How long are you thinking of sleeping moneybags? We have a camp to run!” he said and somehow dodged the rock the brunette threw at him.

                “Go away. You’re the one running the camp. Or did you forget?” he asked before getting back down, leaning his elbow against the ground and his head against his hand. “Or maybe you need more help from me to lead you by your hand.”

                The blond groaned as he moved inside the tent and sat next to him, slumping his shoulders down a bit. “You’re so stuck up. Come on! You know that I suck at this. What do you need me to say? To do? Beg you on my knees for help?” he asked pouting a bit. Seto could guess that even if he asked for such a thing the Mutt would never do it. He had too much pride for that. Instead he just yawned as he sat up. He really should be getting back to attaching the webcam and all.

                “Okay, okay. What is it you need help with, Mutt?” he asked as he covered his mouth, another yawn escaping his mouth. He didn’t get much rest due to the weird ass dreams. He slept, yes, but it wasn’t productive for his mind seeing as it was questioning all his life choices…

                “Ok, so… I think Bakura is going cra-“ “Bakura was always crazy, continue.” Seto interrupted Jounouchi at the beginning. He wanted to get this over with quickly and go sleep some more.

                “Yes, but… He is going crazier… Like… He said we’re not alone down here and that someone is watching us… Someone who is, as he said ‘Sexy, effeminate, 99.99% gay… Oh and he is tan with light LIGHT blond hair… 100% bangable’…” Kaiba watched the blond shiver once he finished speaking those lines. He tried his best not to comment anything on that.

                “Well, that leaves a 50:50 chance of him just needing sexual release and him actually telling the truth. Either way, we’ll just wait and see… Is that all?” he asked raising his brow at the blond. He really, REALLY wanted to sleep… Not because of how good his dream felt even though it was a million percent wrong, but because his body was still tired from the multi hours awake. “Wait, how long was I asleep anyway?”

                “That was all, Kaiba… How long? It should be… Around 12 hours I think…” The blond said and Kaiba almost jumped out of the makeshift bed.

                “12 hours? No more sleeping then. Camera time.” he said and headed to the radio ignoring any further comments from Jounouchi. “You can go do all the things you do while being the camp leader and all. I’ll call you when the camera is set up. That way you’ll chat with the chancellor and all that.” he said not paying any attention to the groaning and whining heard from behind him. He took the webcam he prepared for this from his suitcase and looked it over to make sure it wasn’t broken… Perfect. He found the small led monitor he packed up and started slowly wiring it all together. He heard Jounouchi leaving only a bit after.

* * *

               “Finally it’s done…” Seto said with a sigh as he managed to get both things work. Yoko smiled at him and patted his back lightly. She knew how much Seto tried for all of this. Now he will finally be able to relax even a bit.

                “I’ll go call the Mutt for you” she said calling him the way Seto always referred to him. Seto would lie if he didn’t feel weird to hear someone else call Jounouchi the same way. Maybe even a bit jealous… Protective even. ‘Mutt’ was his nickname for the blond… No stop it brain. The Mutt is a Mutt and everyone can call him a Mutt.

                "You go do that. I'll call Isono to set up everything on the other side" Kaiba said as he watched her go away. He connected to the radio and started everything up. "Isono, do you hear me?" he called waiting for the man to pick up on the other line. When he heard the man's simple "Yes Kaiba-sama?" he felt calmer. That would mean that they didn't fuck up anything while putting it all together again. "Good. I will turn on the camera so we can test that as well" he said, reaching to press a few buttons. The screen in front of him lit up as he pulled back to see it all nicely. He recognized Isono and a few other people he was in daily contact with back on the arc. It didn't take them long to start applauding. They were all proud and happy that Kaiba was down there and that they were all alive.

                Kaiba nodded at them before hearing the blond's voice. "I'm going sheesh!" he looked over and rolled his eyes at him. "Good of you to have joined us Mutt. Sit down here" Seto ordered as he watched the blond grumble about something and then sit down next to him, gasping when he saw the humans on the screen.

                "How did you even... Wait... Are they real? Can they see us?" Jounouchi asked blinking, scared a bit. Isono couldn't contain a laugh at this. The blond was like a complete opposite of Kaiba.

                "No, this is all in your head, Mutt. Of course they are real. This is a video chat. Anyway, Isono, this is Jounouchi Katsuya, father floated, mother alive, but left him as a child, haven't had contact since." Kaiba begun, only to have Joey mumble something along the lines of "Well asshole, please tell them my whole life, story will ya?" but Kaiba acted as if ignoring it. "He is the leader of the camp down here. Please bring my father, the Chancellor. They should have a chat." he could feel Joey growing even more scared next to him, so he simply put his hand over the other's hand and held it, wanting to assure the male that he won't leave his side. It seemed to calm him some, but he was still nervous.

                "I understand, sir. He will come in a moment." Isono said before sending one of the men to go get the Chancellor. In the meantime, he turned towards the screen. "And how have you been Kaiba-sama? You aren't having any problems? Your younger brother is being good to you?" he asked looking kindly at him. Kaiba forgot that the male was both his right hand man and the closest thing to a friend that he had.

                "Everything is fine, Isono. Both me and Mokie are okay." he said, his face getting a warmer look, next to his ultimate cold facade. But it didn't last for long. He noticed his adoptive father entering the frame and his face went back to it's emotionless state. "Hello father." he greeted him like any son would.

                "Ah, Seto. Good to see you alive. I was starting to get worried my favorite son had died" the man spoke and Seto could feel only remorse at those words. All lies. Gozaburo didn't care. All this was an act in front of his subordinates. Isono was the only one who knew of his real face thanks to Seto. "I'm guessing you are the leader down there. Father and son. Leading the people of the Arc." he spoke all proudly.

                "About that, father... Jounouchi-san over here is the actual leader. I'm simply a consultant." he said and watched the Chancellor's face drop. Seto was sure he was thinking something like ' _How could my son not be a leader?_ ' well news flash, Seto was adopted, so not his blood.

                "Oh... Okay then" the older man said trying to look calm, but anyone could say that he wasn't. "So, have you reached Mt. Weather yet?" he asked and Kaiba looked towards Jounouchi. He was interested in the answer as well.

                "Well, we've had some difficulties... " he said shyly, almost as if not wanting to say what happened, but the look on Seto's face made him keep talking. "The lookers have found signs of other humans on Earth... Bakura seemed to be telling the truth, we aren't alone." he said looking away. Kaiba stared at him not believing. He thought Bakura was in need of sexual tension but this... Wait, what _did_ they found? And when he asked, he could believe even less. "We found bones... Human like bones, well, there were some differences with normal human bones, but human-like bones no less." was the answer. All were silent for a bit.

                No one knew what more was there to expect... The people from Arc were looking through their equipment for a reason how that could be true, while Seto was simply looking at the ground. Multiple images, reasons and questions filling up his brain. The most important one was: What will happen to them?

                Of course Seto was going to help them survive, there was no questions there. He wasn't going to let some wild human-like creatures, that maybe weren't even human, to kill them off. He was finally free from his adoptive father's clutches. And no one was going to take it away from him. 


	6. Danger Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi was at the wrong place at the wrong time  
> Or was the place just right?  
> Jonnouchi's tongue almost costs him his head...  
> What more do they have to do to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lateness(I think). The updates might go every or every other week depending on school work I have to do.  
> Beta read by the same awesome person as every other time.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think~

**_ Yugi POV _ **

                The camp has been loud for some time now. Ever since the word about the radio spread around the camp, no one was able to concentrate on work. The young star-shape haired boy smiled looking around. Everyone was so happy and excited to talk to their parents. Well, who wouldn’t be? He himself was excited to talk to his grandpa earlier. His grandpa was more than happy as well.

                He was told by Seto to organize the kids even a little bit, but most of them wanted to talk to their parents, they missed them way too much. He knew exactly how all of them felt. Being locked away in the confinement for days, months, even years, and later sent down to Earth… You really start missing your family. Even if you weren’t on good terms with them before… He remembered Jounouchi… Did he get to talk to his mother?

                Walking with his head in the clouds, he bumped into the person in his thoughts. He looked up when he was grabbed by the shoulders by the blond. “Ah, Jounouchi-kun, is everything okay with the radio?” he asked not really sure what to ask of his friend at that moment.

                “Hm? Oh yeah, ‘s goin’ great. Koiba actu’lly sent me out to ge’cha to help me organize the ones who finished talkin’ with their parents to start working around the camp.” the blond said with a smile on his face. Yugi noticed he didn’t seem way too troubled so he either hasn’t talked to his mother, or he did and she made him happy… But, Yugi didn’t want to push it, he was going to let Jounouchi tell him himself if he wanted to.

                “Oh, that’s smart. Kaiba really helped out with all of this, didn’t he? Still don’t get why he let you be the leader and didn’t accept the role himself.” Yugi said, chuckling a bit. He saw Jounouchi pouting a bit and mumbling something, he guessed it was probably something like ‘I could have done it all myself as well… Not like we need him and stuff’. “Well, okay. Do we know who finished talking with their parents?” he asked raising a brow.

                “Huh? Oh, yeah, that… Well, those who finished should be out of the tent I guess.” he said and Yugi nodded. It would be better if they each went on different sides, to cover more ground. He suggested it to Jounouchi who agreed to it almost straight out. Yugi nodded and they have parted there.

                He walked around, at first not finding anyone, but then he heard some noises from the forest. He wondered who it could be. None of them really liked being in the forest alone cause of the wild animals and bugs… It was interesting how all of them were so scared of bugs even though they studied them in school on the Arc. He noticed Bakura talking to someone and instinctively he hid behind a tree. He popped his head out a bit just to check the situation.

                The pale looking white haired male was talking to a male around the same height as Bakura with light blond hair and tan skin and effeminate features. Earlier Bakura’s words rung in Yugi’s head ‘Sexy, effeminate, 99.99% gay… Oh and he is tan with light LIGHT blond hair… 100% bangable’. Well now he knows who he was talking about… But, why are they talking???  
                “So, Fluffy, are you going to join me? I will grant you anything you wish for.” the tan man said. Yugi couldn’t take but note that the man was standing in a rather feminine way, hand on his hip and holding his other hand out.

                “First things first, _don’t_ call me Fluffy. My name is Bakura. Second, if I help you out, you will let me be the ruler, right?” Bakura said with a smirk. Well, the guy did always want to be in charge and rule over people, that much Yugi knew.

                “What!? _No way_! I shall be the new pharaoh! You can be…. You can be my wife, but that’s the closest to ruling I can grant you.” the other said pouting like a little kid. Could the boy have been spoiled from the birth? Well, wouldn’t be the first time for Yugi to see someone like that.

                “Fine, but you know what they say, the wife rules over the husband. So a queen rules over the king, or pharaoh, and with that, over the country.” Bakura laughed for a bit, while the male just looked at him pissed and obviously insulted.

                “Noooo! The pharaoh rules over everything. Even his wife.” the tan male said puffing out his chest. Bakura looked at him with raised eyebrow before backing him up against a tree. “Bakura, what do you think you’re doing? This is invading my personal space. Respect your future pharaoh!” the male showed some resistance.

                “Nothing you won’t enjoy, oh great pharaoh” Bakura spoke in a slightly lower tone before crashing his lips against the boy’s in a deep kiss. Yugi couldn’t help the blush creeping up on his cheeks as he watched the two make out in front of him. He really hoped the kiss would end quickly, but Bakura seemed to be denying any resistance from the male as he held him against the tree.

                Yugi could see Bakura’s hand slide underneath the male’s clothes, exploring the body as it seemed his tongue was doing the same with the tanned man’s mouth. Both looked like they were enjoying it, the tanned man obviously lost all his will to resist after getting a taste of Bakura… Yugi touched his lips wondering what the kiss feels like. He himself never had his first kiss. Not that he didn't dream of it... He dreamt of a lot of stuff... A lot of rather perverted stuff, but seeing it in reality... Well, anyone would be a little bit embarrassed.

                Yugi felt like fainting once the kiss was actually broken. The tan boy didn’t look all too different. His face was bright red, eyes hazed with something Yugi guessed was lust. “So, we have a deal, Marik. Contact me in a bit when you get your Earthborn army ready. I will make sure that Kaiba and that stupid blondie get an army ready to aid you. I can make Jounouchi believe anything, but Kaiba would be harder to convince.” Bakura spoke. Yugi was glad he was still conscious to get all that. He needed to tell Kaiba quickly.

                “Yes, yes, whatever… But we’ll say I thought of this. As the husband and pharaoh. Also, next time we meet, I’ll show you what a kiss really feels like” the one named Marik said, receiving a laugh from Bakura. “Oh, darling, I will give you something better if our plan works out” Bakura said before heading to the camp around the camp so people don’t know where exactly he was. Yugi stayed for a bit longer trying to calm himself down as he watched Marik. The Earthborn, as Bakura called them, was leaning against the tree panting a bit before shaking his head and running away to go back. Only then did Yugi return to the camp as well, the same way he got there. He was blushing red. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to forget what he saw over there and it would certainly help improve some of his fantasies...

                He had found Jounouchi quickly and gulped when he saw the male was talking to Bakura. Well, that was off now. He better find Kaiba. He ran to where the radio tent was and got inside, ignoring the boo's and yells of others. He got to Kaiba and whispered to him what he saw and heard. Kaiba looked at him and shrugged as if saying "What the Mutt chooses, I will more or less follow...". Yugi couldn't help but face palm as he went out of the tent. That damn Kaiba... Did he really not care that much???

                "Oh hey Yug'! Is everything okay?" he heard Jounouchi's voice to the side. He turned and saw the male alone and smiling like there was nothing wrong in the world.

                "No. No it's not!" he said angered a bit. How dare he even ask that after talking to Bakura. "Bakura is lying to you. The thing he is preparing with an Earthborn is nothing good. They plan to kill the current leader or something and rule the world" he said with a glare. "How can you e-" he was cut off by Jounouchi's laugh. "And what is so funny? I am being serious here. You are just being played with here! I can't just stand to the side and watch it go by like that." he finished.

                "Oh, I know he was planning something bad. That's why I told him that if Koiba says it's okay, we'll help them. And we all know how Koiba feels. He'd rather sacrifice Bakura to the Earthborn wrath before he let's the camp fight. He loooooooves us too much" he purred with a smile as Yugi just sighed. Everything was good then. Jounouchi wasn't as naive as he first thought.

                "And who exactly loves who, Mutt?" the rough voice of Junior Chancellor was heard. Yugi and Jounouchi snapped their heads fast towards where the voice was coming from. The brunette was standing in front of the tent and heading towards them. "I'll let you know, I only care about my brother. If he wasn't here, I wouldn't be either... Then you'd all probably be dead before day three" he said smirking at the blond. "You'd probably go first. Since you'd attack head on and die almost instantly ‘cause they probably have some special weaponry and traps." the brunette said and Yugi could see a pout forming on Jounouchi’s face… Here they go again.

                “HEY! I’m not that dumb, moneybags! I would think things through… Form a strategy…” the blond said starting to think of how the things would go if the brunette wasn’t actually there. “And I certainly wouldn’t contact my daddy as soon as I get the chance” he said and Yugi couldn’t help but gulp. If he learned of one thing that pissed Kaiba more than anything, it was his father. And it wasn’t much different this time either.

                “…” The brunette was silent at first upon his glare, which started as looking a bit like just a game face, now becoming a deadly glare that could kill anyone on its path. “I _dare_ you try to say that again, Mutt.” he hissed through his teeth and before the blond was able to say anything else, he was pinned against a tree. “Mention my ‘father’ one more time to me and I swear to whatever god out there you want, I _will_ murder you. And not even Mokuba would be able to stop m-“ he was practically growing at the now obviously scared blond before an arrow hit the tree a bit above their heads. He turned and stopped in tracks as he saw the little brother he mentioned earlier.  
                “I wouldn’t be able to what, nii-sama?” he asked raising a brow at the brunette. Kaiba only let go of the blond and headed back to the tent with the radio, obviously pissed off. Yugi sighed softy and so did Jounouchi, who had slid down to the ground trying to calm himself down. He had never seen Kaiba this pissed it seems. “Ah, sorry for that guys… He… He _really_ hates Gozaburo…” Mokuba said as he looked towards the tent with a frown before walking over to the blond and helping him up.

                “You don’t say… He was ready to bite my head off just then…” he said somehow standing up, his knees still shaking a bit. If he was a dog, his tail would now surely be in between his legs.

                “Yeah… It’s better if you act like a good puppy and do whatever he asks of you for the next few days till I manage to get him to relax a bit” Mokuba said with an apologetic smile towards Jounouchi. Yugi let out a troubled sigh. Jounouchi seemed to have got himself into some deep ass shit right now. “Oh, and do you guys know what is Bakura up to? He tried getting me to talk to nii-sama about some army things…” he said with a sigh.

                “Oh yeah… I saw him earlier talking to some guy he called Marik. He doesn’t seem to be one of us. Bakura called his people ‘Earthborns’…” Yugi said looking at Mokuba before looking at Jounouchi. “They said something about killing the current pharaoh and putting Marik up as the new one, or something like that… And then they kissed…” he said, looking away a bit as he mumbled the last part.

                Both Mokuba and Jounouchi starred at him, not believing what they were hearing. “So, let me get this straight… Bakura got himself an ‘Earthborn’ boyfriend and he plans to take over the other ‘Earthborns’ together with him by using our forces?” Jounouchi asked raising an eye brow.

                “Something like that I guess… But I’m sure that now that he has been told off by both you and Mokuba, and I’m sure he won’t come close to Seto, he’ll probably get on terms with the Earthborns to attack us first… Or might gather a few of our people to go with him to aid him in such plans” Yugi said looking down a bit. He was worried about their future on Earth now.

                “Well… Then I guess we’ll have to start working on the camp faster… And get better weapons…” Mokuba thought out loud before looking at Jounouchi and smiling innocently. “You’ll have to ask the people on Arc if there is some old weapon bunker close by… And then go with someone to get those weapons” he said before looking towards the tent and frowning a bit. “I just hope nii-sama doesn’t kill you in your sleep before you’re able to do that.” he said more to himself than the others, but Yugi saw Joey shiver from just the thought of it. He fucked up with Kaiba, hard.

                But will everything be that easy? Just grabbing the weapons and leaving some bunker with them? Come back and being able to survive with just that and walls? This is not how Earth should be… Earth is a place where dreams come true… Well, that is what they were told when they were young, him at least. The biggest dream his parents had was coming down to Earth… But was it really all that great? It did seem fun at first but now… Everything was starting to look more like some sort of nightmare than a dream…

                Yugi couldn’t help but sigh deeply at such thoughts before looking at Jounouchi and smiling at him. “We’ll make it all work out, right Jou?” he asked smiling, trying to look confident to the male.

                Jounouchi just looked at him before smiling and nodding. “Un! I will make sure we survive down here. We deserved this freedom.” he said looking confident. Yugi gave him a light nod before looking up towards the sky where he supposed the Arc should be.

                “ _Soon we might be together Gramps… Make sure you don’t get floated till then…”_ he thought to himself before heading with Jounouchi to prepare some things around the camp for when Jounouchi would have to leave. This camp meant survival for all of them, at least for now… They didn’t know yet what other troubles awaited for them. But these Earthborns… They couldn’t say if they were friends or foes… Maybe both, maybe none… Time is the only thing that would be able to give answers at all the questions they had…


	7. Maybe We're Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuka finds out she has a brother. And a rather good looking one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was quick... Heh, guess there wasn't much to write for this one really...  
> Prepare your hearts and everything for the next chapter though... It will hold a lot of feelings and also puppyshipping smut *cheers*  
> Beta'd by my daughter and beta reader <3.

                Something seemed weird on the Arc. On her daily strolls through the corridors, Shizuka didn’t see a single person… What was going on? She went over to the main deck to see if there are some guards she could ask. But what she saw there weirded her out even more.

                In front of one door she never really went to before, there was a bunch of people… About a 100 or so people around the age of 40. She noticed a guard not to far away and headed to him before a tall figure stepped in front of her. She looked up and saw Kaiba’s right hand man.

                “Isono-san?” she asked before watching him smile at her and lead her into the room. The room was filled with different computer screens and other technical things. On one big screen, there was the face of the Junior Chancellor and she felt her heart beat a bit faster. She hasn’t seen him in so long. “Kaiba-sama!” she called with a wide smile. Isono placed her down where she was supposed to sit so Kaiba could see her.

                “Ah, Kawai-chan, great to see you again… Isono, empty the room, please. I would like to talk to Kawai-san alone.” She could hear the voice of the brunette from the speakers. The suited man bowed before doing as he was told. After the room was cleared, Kaiba smiled a bit at her. “So how have you been? I hope your grades are still good.” he said, sounding like a worried father more than someone who might have a crush on you… Not that she hoped for it. She knew he was heartless towards anyone but his brother.

                “Hello Kaiba-sama. Yes, they are still good. Thanks to your help before… Where are you, anyway, Kaiba-sama?” she asked and looked around, expecting him to pop up somewhere in the room with a bouquet of fake flowers or something.

                “Hmm? Oh yeah, you don’t know…” he looked to the side to check if anyone was coming to disturb him, before turning back to her. “I’m on Earth.” he said and picked up some grass from the ground to show her. “Mostly to watch out for Mokuba, though.”

                She just starred at him not believing. “Earth? Isn’t it radioactive and inhabitable?” she asked and watched him shake his head. He seemed ready to say something before another voice came from the other side.

                “Koiba? Who are you talking to now??” She noticed the blond mane of hair appear on the camera as the face of the boy she often saw arguing with Kaiba appeared on the screen. “Oh, is she your giiiiiirlfrieeend? Hmmm~?” he asked and poked Seto in the shoulder, obviously teasing. The brunet rolled his eyes.

                “Mutt, meet Kawai Shizuka. I’m her private math teacher” he said and watched Joey sit down next to him, obviously bored with whatever was going outside. “Now if you don’t mind, you can leave” he added.

“Sorry boss, can’t do that! We need to check with the Arc if there is some bunker close by to get weapons… We might soon get attacked” Jounouchi said as he looked up at Kaiba like some sort of dog.

                “Attacked? Kaiba-sama… What is going on???” the girl asked raising an eyebrow. What was happening down on Earth exactly? This didn’t sound too well from any point of view. She was starting to get worried a bit.

                “I already sent Isono to check on that, mutt. And Shizuka, you needn’t worry. Everything is okay down here.” Seto said before looking at the blond who seemed to ignore him partly.

                “Hey, video girl, you seem familiar to me… Have we met somewhere before?” he asked as he took the other headphones and put them on, sitting up next to Kaiba in the camera view. Shizuka couldn’t help but chuckle at his actions.

                “That’s because we did. I interrupted your and Kaiba-sama’s fights a few times.” she said and watched him trying to remember it. Kaiba just sat beside him facepalming at his stupidity. The two were certainly in different leagues.

                “Fights? More like me proving the Mutt wrong” Kaiba said leaning back a bit, but seeing as he obviously forgot he wasn’t quite sitting in a chair, he just fell down on his back. Both Shizuka and Jounouchi looked to the side where the ‘thump’ sound was heard. Shizuka starred unable to comprehend the fact that Kaiba had just fell back and looked rather un-cool. “I meant to do that” he said sitting back up.

                The blond just started laughing his ass off. Kaiba glared at him and Shizuka couldn’t help but giggle a bit as well. The situation was just too funny. Everyone seemed so relaxed before the voice of her mother was heard.

                “Shizuka! I’ve been looking all over A-“ Shizuka turned towards her mother and watched as her mom starred at the screen like she’d seen a ghost, before her stare turned into a glare. “ _What_ are _you_ doing there? And how are you even _alive??”_ she asked and Shizuka could notice she was trying her best not to yell at whoever she meant.

                “Mom, What-“ Shizuka started and could hear her voice being followed by the voice of the blond. She looked at him and saw that he looked at her as well. Neither seeming to believe what they heard. “Mom???” they asked each other. For a second there was just silence. Kaiba seemed to look away, finding whatever was happening outside more worth his attention. Jounouchi looked like he was processing the information, just like Shizuka was. Her-no, _their-_ mother was the one who spoke first.

                “Well… I guessed the cat is out of the bag…” she said and Shizuka saw her looking down, looking for words. She seemed to not know what to say exactly.

                “They would have found out one day, Kawai-san.” Kaiba said looking over at her. ‘ _He knew about this? Then why didn’t he ever say anything?’_ Shizuka thought as she watched Jounouchi questioning himself.

                “I still don’t get how my _19 year old son_ is alive and sent to Earth when he was supposed to die last year as soon as he turned 18?” she asked and Shizuka can see the blond getting hurt by her words before he looked up at her and tilted his head like a confused puppy.

                “19? I am 17, _mother._ ” he said and Shizuka looked at her mother and then her newly found brother. If he was 17 too, they’d be twins.

                “Then we must be twins. I am 17 too.” Shizuka said smiling a bit. Kaiba seemed to have coughed a bit as all glances turned to him.

                “Actually, Mutt, you _are_ 19.” the blond seemed even more confused now. Kaiba seemed to understand that he wanted answers, so he continued. “Well, somewhere around the time we were like 14 or so, second time you stood up to me, I was learning hacking and stuff like that. So I was hacking into the Arc data base and _kinda_ changed your date of birth… I knew I did it for someone, I just forgot for who…” he spoke stroking his chin. “I made sure that it was someone who’s parents won’t notice much difference if their child was suddenly younger by two years” he finished. Shizuka just sat there amazed. She knew Kaiba was a genius, but not that big of a genius.

                “… So, today I found out I have a baby sister, that I am older than I thought _and_ that I’m supposed to be dead… Ha… Ha-ha…” the blond looked so sad and yet he tried to laugh some. Shizuka wasn’t really sure which of the three made him the saddest. She just wanted to be down there and hug him. He looked like a kicked puppy.

                “I still say it’d be better you were dead. You have been nothing but a nuisance to everyone” Shizuka heard her mother speak. She didn’t dare turn around to look at her. Her eyes were glued to the sad figure in front of her. Her newly-found older brother was looking anywhere but the screen as he seemed like he was about to start crying. She couldn’t even try to guess what Kaiba was feeling

                “Well, I’m glad to know what you think, _mom._ Guess dad was right all along. _I_ was the reason you left us…” Shizuka watched him get up on his feet and drop the headphones on the ground. She watched him walk out of the tent and then her eyes slid to Kaiba. He seemed to have watched him leave as well, before turning to face her and her mother. The look on his face was something she had never seen. It was like the face of a demon and a she felt a shiver down her spine.

                “Kawai-san, that is not something a _mother_ should say to her _son._ Even Gozaburo treated his _adoptive_ kids better… You should be ashamed.” his voice sent even more shivers down Shizuka’s spine. She was scared. Terrified. Now she understood why most people feared Kaiba Seto. “Compared to you, Gozaburo was a model father. He, at least, didn’t tell his children to _kill themselves_.” he continued with the same venomous voice he had ever since Jounouchi left.

“I-“ her mother tried to defend herself, but the moment she saw his death glare, she shut up. “Leave… And call Isono, if he isn’t already outside the door” he ordered and Shizuka watched, finally able to move her gaze towards her mother, as she left the room and soon Isono entered.

                “Sir, I have found what you asked for.” he said before glancing at Shizuka, as if not sure if he should continue talking about it. Shizuka looked from him to Kaiba, not really sure what to do.

                “Shizuka-chan, can you please leave the room and leave us to official business, please?” he asked. She could notice slight softness added to his voice, but she understood that he was extremely pissed off and that it isn’t that easy to start speaking nicely now.

                “I understand. Please do whatever you can to help my brother, and also the other humans, survive on Earth.” she said as she stood up and took a bow before heading out. She couldn’t hear any of them talking so she supposed they were waiting till she exits the room to begin.


	8. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one feel after being so openly hated by their own mother? Is Jounouchi really as strong as everyone thinks he is?  
> What will happen when you leave two guys in a bunker alone with a bunch of weapons and a.... bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so yeah.... it's been a month(or more) already ha? I am REALLY, REALLY sorry! .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．  
> Like school happened, then I was sick, then more shit just ugh!  
> Good thing: I got a new phone so now I can write the stories even while outside, so updates might be quicker and everything.  
> Well, here it is, 8th chapter where yo get your (long awaited) puppyshipping smut(The chapter is longer than the ones before <3 enjoy).  
> Beta'd by the same person as always <3

                _“I still say it’d be better if you were off dead. You have been nothing but a nuisance to everyone”_ the words echoed in Jounouchi’s mind as he walked out of the tent and headed to the farthest part of the camp. He felt his chest tightening. His mouth got dry and it became harder to breathe… He slid down against a tree to the ground as he felt the first tear slide down his face. He pulled his knees close as he remembered the one time he actually ran into his mother on the Arc.

                _He was maybe 12 or so, running around the Arc with his gang. Those were the times he didn’t feel too sad about anything. Everything went past him like a dream. Till the day he met her. More like ran into her. He wasn’t watching where he was going as he crashed into the woman he found out was his mother that left him._

_“You could at least apologi—“ he heard the mother talk and as he looked up, about to apologize, he saw a death glare. Something he had never seen before… Well, his father did look at him with some hate, but he still raised him to be a more or less good kid. “Humph, of course you turned out this way… I knew you’d be nothing better… You are just like that father of yours… I don’t need such a child” the woman spoke and Jounouchi just tilted his head._

_“Umm… Do you know me and my dad?” he asked confused. He was used to such words about his dad. and getting called a piece of shit by people cause of the way he was raised._

_“Do I know you? I gave birth to you. And the moment I saw you were the same as him, I left. You will end up just like him, or just overdose on something…”the woman said with a huge amount of venom in her voice. Jounouchi couldn’t help but feel his chest tightening._

_“I don’t think you-“ he tried to say something before he was slapped across the face hard. His cheek was pulsing from the hit. It took all the willpower he had in him not to let tears start. He had taught himself not to cry. No one deserved to see him cry._

_“Don’t you dare speak to me ever again. Stay away from me.” she said as she turned and left. Jounouchi just stood there watching her leave. He felt like something inside of him broke into a million of pieces. If that woman was his mother, she was a really bad one._

When he confronted his father about it, he found out that she really was his mother. That only made his chest tighter. He couldn’t believe there was someone that heartless out there. When he met Kaiba some days later and their daily arguments started, he felt some of the wounds opening. He knew the other was just trying to bring him down to his knees, but his mother’s words were always lingering in the back of his mind.. They were the reasons for every nightmare he ever had.

                Now he was just sitting there against the tree. His face and eyes turned red from the tears and quiet sobbing. His throat was still tight and he could barely breathe, but the tears kept going. A small voice inside of his head was repeating everything his parents ever called him. All the names everyone ever called him.

                “- _chi_? Jounouchi? Are you okay, Jounouchi?” he heard Yugi’s voice. He raised his head and looked up at his small friend who was frowning down at him. “Jou… What happened?” he could hear the boy ask as two small arms wrapped around him. He just sat there like that for a bit before speaking up.

                “Mom…” he mumbled out, but he knew it was enough for Yugi to get the message. Yugi knew him better than anyone else. He could feel the boy’s hug tighten a bit.

                “You know what she said isn’t true. You’re a great guy Jounouchi. Don’t listen to her… She doesn’t know anything about you” he whispered softly trying to calm Jounouchi down. Jounouchi knew all this, but it hurt… It hurt to hear such words come out of the mouth of a woman who gave birth to him. “I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now, but remember, I am always here for you… I don’t want you dead. And there is always Otogi, Honda and Anzu… I’m sure even Kaiba’d miss you…” Jounouchi knew those were all true. He knew he had friends, he knew he wasn’t alone… Even though he wasn’t quite sure about Kaiba, but he knew that if there was something he didn’t want to do, it was to be the reason for Yugi to cry. So, he pulled himself together and put on a smile.

                “I know Yug’. It just hurts… But I guess I’ll be okay… Can’t have you cryin’ now that you came down to Earth.” he said and gave out a light chuckle. He still felt like shit inside, but he could at least smile a bit for Yugi to stop worrying. The boy was seriously there for everyone so much that he forgot to care for himself sometimes. He would have enjoyed the hug for much more, if a certain annoyed voice didn’t interrupt them.

                “Well if you're done wallowing in self-pity, we need to get going.” Kaiba spoke from the side. Jounouchi’s smile dropped a bit. Well, this trip will be quite interesting if the brunet does nothing but insult him.

                “I get it, Kaiba…” he said as he stood up before heading towards the exit. He didn’t notice the glare Seto received from Yugi. But Seto seemed to have caught up with him as they were walking together. They were close to the exit before they ran into Otogi talking to some guy and holding two cups of something.

                “Oh! Jounouchi, Kaiba! Where’re you two going?” he asked walking up to them with the drinks in his hand. The guy he was talking to seemed nervous about something.

                “To die like I’m supposed to… If I’m lucky it will be a quick death…” Jounouchi said and Otogi just stared at him not understanding what was going on.

                “We’re off to a bunker close by to get weapons and medicine we need to survive. Only the two of us are going cause I don’t want to have Earthborns knowing we know about them and things like that” he heard Seto say. Otogi just nodded before handing them the drinks.

                “Drink this to refresh yourself. It’s some sort of tea or something.” he said. Jounouchi just shrugged before taking the tea and chugging it down in one gulp. He saw Seto take the cup only after seeing that he was okay.

                After they were done with the drinks, they returned the cups to Otogi and then headed out of the camp. Jounouchi couldn’t help but notice that the kid that was behind Otogi all this time looked rather scared when they drowned the tea… Not that he gave it much thought or anything. He just didn’t care anymore. With everything his mother and father ever called him repeating in his head, he felt like dying for real.

                He was walking next to Kaiba through the gates of the camp and into the forest. They were both silent. Katsuya wasn’t sure what to say, nor did he want to talk about anything. And Kaiba was just being himself. Silent and self-centered.

                They were walking in silence from the moment they left the camp. Jounouchi’s mind was working on all the things that happened in the past few days, retrospectively. He remembered when they arrived on Earth. His conversations with Kaiba on that day…

                “Hey, Kaiba…” he started, not really sure if the other would take him seriously or just make fun of him like he always did. He was feeling quite vulnerable right now.

                “What is it, Mutt?” the brunette asked from in front of him, not even turning around to look at Jounouchi. Why would he? He was the elite. Jounouchi was nothing but a mere commoner. And as much as that didn’t matter on Earth, there was still that different aura surrounding Seto.

               “Why did you agree to me being the leader?” he asked and he was welcomed by silence, so he continued. “I mean, my own mother calls me worthless and doesn’t even accept me as her son and yet here you are, the perfect Kaiba Seto, agreeing to me being the leader even though I can’t do anything right” he finished. He noticed how Kaiba actually turned his head a bit to look at him. And if there was anything Katsuya expected to see, it wasn’t that weird look that only Kaiba would be able to pull off. Someone who just met Kaiba would see just a death glare, but after years of experience with Kaiba, he was able to read some other emotion hidden deep in that glare. It was some sort of pity or something, he wasn’t able to tell completely cause Kaiba rarely showed any sort of emotion. The brunet soon turned his head back in front of him.

                “I simply didn’t feel like it.” Kaiba said. Jounouchi was about to say something about anyone else being better, but Kaiba seemed to have beat him to it. “Plus, you are such a likeable idiot that all the other idiots feel happy to be under your lead.” Kaiba finished and Jounouchi felt something warm in his tummy. This was actually the kindest words Kaiba had ever said to him. He couldn’t help a small smile pop onto his face. Kaiba actually had a soul, what a surprise. “Now shut up and let’s get to walking. There is a lot more to walk” he added almost like he felt that Katsuya’s mood got up by notch.

                “Yes, I’m right behind you _Koiba_.” he said and soon they felt back into silence, only the sound of grass crumpling under their feet could be heard. It was better that way.

                After some more walking, they finally arrived in front of some small hut like thing. It was made out of some metal, Jounouchi guessed. From the outside it looked rather small from the outside and Katsuya wondered how can that hold a bunch of weapons they’d need. Kaiba on the other hand looked like there was nothing wrong with it.

                He followed after him anyway and when he opened the door, Katsuya couldn’t help but notice that the thing still looked like it couldn’t hold any weapons. “Umm, Kaiba…” he was about to ask Kaiba if this was really the place and then he saw Kaiba on the ground. He seemed to be clearing some dust before pulling on some handle like thing and opening the door to a secret passageway.

                “You wanted to say something?” the brunet asked before heading downstairs. Katsuya looked in awe before going after him. He really kept being amazed by Kaiba every time. The man really knew his way with everything. Girls, computers, passages... The two of them were two complete opposites. When he got down to the end of the stairs, he saw this huge, wide underground. It looked damn amazing. On almost every wall there were guns aligned. He noticed Kaiba walking around, checking guns and everything around.

                They were both silent for a bit, before the blond spoke. He just wasn’t used to doing anything in silence. He was just a talkative guy and most of people liked it like that. “Heh, Kaiba, you sure are awesome” he started. He noticed the other was pretty into his own work that he didn’t feel like answering everything he said. It didn’t stop the blond from continuing to talk. “And everything you do is so perfect, isn’t it?” he asked. He received a groan in response.

                “What is it, Mutt? Stop kicking around the bush and say it out straight!” he heard the order from the other. What did he expect anyway? The brunet wasn’t quite known for his patience.

                “It’s just that… You have a perfect life, you’re rich, controlling the Arc, smart, your brother adores you… And on the other hand, I’m nothing. My mother hates me, my father was a drunk who couldn’t even remember his son’s birthday or that he had a daughter… I’m stupid, useless… I don’t see a reason why I should even live…” the blond spoke looking down at his feet. He was really feeling like shit. He wondered why the male hasn’t said anything for a bit. He heard steps and when he looked up, he saw an enraged Kaiba. Not long after that did he get pinned to the wall.

                “What do _you_ know? You think my life is all rainbows and sunshine? Do you even know what I had to go through to get where I’m at now?” Katsuya knew the other was withholding from yelling at him. But it didn’t look like he can do it for much more. “I have spent _a couple years_ in the orphanage. _The orphanage_!” The rage was growing on the brunet’s face, it was obvious. “I had to challenge _the chancellor_ in a mere game of chess, _chess_. My future and the future of my baby brother depended on _a game of chess_!” He leaned his face closer to the blond and Katsuya can notice a certain flame in those blue eyes he never saw before. “And like that wasn’t enough… I was _tortured, beaten_ , _whipped even_ for every question I got wrong while studying!” Katsuya opened his mouth about to say something, but was silenced by the other’s voice. “You don’t even know how much I had to live through! You are just like everyone, only seeing the positive, only seeing how I am now…”the voice seemed to falter a bit. Katsuya felt really bad for actually making the other remember all of that… He knew from his own case how much it can pain a person to remember the past. His arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders pulling him closer out of instinct.

                “Shh… I’m sorry I didn’t know, Kaiba…” he spoke softly. He could feel just how tense the other’s body felt right now. He didn’t even know what to do. The two of them had a rather complex relationship… He felt as if anything he were to do right now could ruin it completely and probably get him killed. “I will ne-“he was cut off half way through his sentence as a pair of lips covered his own. It was little to say he was surprised. His eyes were wide open as he looked at the closed eyes of the other. He had no idea what to do. Before he even had time to act, the brunet had already pulled away.

                “You talk too much” he said as Jounouchi just stared in disbelief. He talked too much? He wasn’t the one who just told his whole life story to the other.

“I wasn’t the one who just told you _my whole life story_!” he protested, pouting a bit. His mood was up, that was certain. “So, Koiba, I’m sure you are mistaking me for yourself” he said only to get his lower lip bitten.

                “Just shut up” the brunet retorted glaring at the blond a bit. They both seemed to have gotten back to their old selves, ready to argue over the simplest of things.

                “Make m-“ he didn’t even need to finish his sentence when the pair of lips covered his own. He really didn’t know how he got himself into this situation, but he couldn’t care less. They were both obviously under a lot of stress and this was just a way to let it all out. It wasn’t like he didn’t have sex before just out of fun, stress relief or even for money. At least he was clean, that was important.

                This time he kissed back, closing his eyes as his one hand found it’s way into the other’s hair, gripping it tight. The brunet gasped softly at that, giving the blond a chance to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth and take dominance in the kiss for even a little bit. With Kaiba, it didn’t last long, as the taller boy soon fought his way to dominance, making the kiss become much more hotter than before. The kiss lasted for a bit more time before both pulled away slight, panting.

                “Well, you’re not a bad kisser, Mutt” the taller boy said with a smirk. Jounouchi couldn’t help but return the smirk at the other. He wasn’t quite sure what the other was thinking, but he was not going to go against it. He survived more than a year in confinement and all he could do there was masturbate.

                “You’re not bad yourself, Moneybags” he answered him before another kiss started. He felt the other’s hands move to his hips, picking up a bit and he took that as a sign to wrap his legs around the other’s waist. He kept his eyes closed while he battled for dominance. He could feel the other actually letting him win as he seemed to focus on something else. Jounouchi didn’t have much time to think about that before the kiss broke and he was laid on a soft mattress. He looked up at Kaiba confused, why was there such a place down here.

                “What? You didn’t think I was actually gonna fuck you against the wall?” he heard the question from the other and his mind processed an image of something like that happening…He surely wouldn’t have minded it. “Well, guess the Mutt is really _naughty_. He deserves a punishment.” Jounouchi didn’t even have time to react before he felt teeth against his neck. It was a piercing pain at first, but as the other’s hands started exploring his body, the pain subdued.

                Not long after, the male pulled away some and they both stripped. The temperature in the room was certainly rising and Jounouchi could feel it even more when the other kissed him for yet another time. He couldn’t understand how his kisses can be so soft and yet so demanding at the same time. But, he didn’t let that take his focus away. His hands found it interesting and delightful to explore the other’s torso. Three days ago, he could have bet his life that Kaiba was skin and bones mostly, but now his fingers could feel the other muscles. Every single one of them, nicely shaped… He hmph-ed into the kiss. ‘ _No wonder all those chicks were always drooling over him. Such a body isn’t for wasting_!’he thought before his mind went blank from a sudden grind the other did against his groin.

                “Is something not pleasing you, Mutt?” he heard when their kiss broke. He just glared slightly up at the man. He wasn’t sure if to cringe or argue or beg. The look in the other’s eyes was almost melting him right there. It was filled with passion, desire and yet it held it’s place, not wavering even a bit… He wanted to break it. He wanted to see the other’s eyes filled with _pure lust_ … That might have just been his pride, but he really wanted to see such an embarrassing look on the other’s features.

                “Everything is fine, Moneybags!”he said, his arms sliding up to wrap around the other’s neck. “And you can at least drop the nickname. Call me Katsuya, _Seto_ ~”he purred into the other’s ear and smirked to himself when he felt the other stiffen a bit. He couldn’t gloat for too long as the other grinded again.

                “I don’t remember allowing you to call me by my first name, _Katsuya_!” his voice sounded like he was questioning a prisoner or something. It brought a weird sort of sensation to the whole of Jounouchi’s body. “And I don't think you are in any position to be demanding” he said and Katsuya couldn't help but smirk. He knew he would be able to switch their position even a bit.

                "You think so, Seto? Then I guess you really don't know me." he said and was welcomed with a smirk from the other as well. Well, they both had their prides, one more than the other, yes, but Jounouchi's pride wasn't low either.

                "I'd like to see you try." Katsuya heard the brunet say with a smirk and his own smirk widdened. He pulled the other down into a heated kiss. His one arm wrapped around the other's neck to keep him close. When he felt the other relaxed his body a bit, with a quick pull, he managed to get the other under him. He broke the kiss and sat up looking down at the other.

                "Is this good enough, Seto? Or should I tie you as well?" he asked with a soft purr as he leaned down and licked the other's neck, over his adam's apple and up under his chin. He could feel the other shiver from such an act.

                "Well, this surely wasn't something I had expected." he heard a soft chuckle and when he looked, he was welcomed by a smirk. "But it doesn't mean I can't still dominate you, even from underneath you~" he said as his hands went to the back and took a hold of the other's ass.

                Jounouchi just smirked as he grinded the way the other had earlier, dragging a moan from each of their throats. It was sure neither of them would give up. They both still had their pants on and it was more than suffocating Jounouchi. Especially cause he wondered how big the other was down there. They were looking each other in the eyes, before Jounouchi leaned down, starting to kiss the other's body down to the rim of his pants. His eyes however stayed on Kaiba. He wondered if the other knew what he did for a living back on Arc. It would be rather interesting if he didn't.

                "Katsuya, what are you-" he wasn't able to finish his question as the other bit him, obviously wanting to shut him up. Jounouchi carefully unzipped the other's pants and pulled them down together with his underwear as he watched in partial awe as the other's member sprung free. Usually, while on the Arc, he was joking with Duke and Tristan over the size of Kaiba's cock. Most of the time they said that it was probably small and that he has his ego and all that to hide it. Well, who wouldn't. Compared to Kaiba's ego, everything looked small. But now he was proved much different. It was nothing average. Kaiba was large even down there. He was looking at it for a bit before leaning down and licking the tip of it.

                He gave it a few testing licks, on the tip of it and the length itself before starting to kiss it gently first and then licking it some more, much more tenderly this time. His eyes went back to Kaiba's and he could notice that the other was watching his every move. He smirked slightly as he could tell the other was enjoying it. He then slowly took the tip in his mouth, his tongue teasing the slit as he gently pushed his head down, taking it deeper in his mouth. He was quite confident in his skills and he knew that he could simply make Seto cum right then, but he felt like the other would like the teasing much more. Mostly because it would probably bring the other's ego higher to know he wasn't brought to his ecstasy in an instant.

                After adjusting a bit to the length in his mouth, his eyes locked with Seto's again as if a challenge before he started bobbing his head up and down slowly, his tongue rubbing against the length. With his gaze fixed on Seto, he could notice the slight changes on the other's face. His pupils dilating bit by bit, his usually calm expression looking less calm with every bob and rub. He could feel a hand grabbing his hair, but he mostly ignored it as his own hand grabbed the part of Seto's member he couldn't get in his mouth yet. He watched as Seto's eyes closed, the hand gripping tighter.

                He was amazed that the stoic expression on Seto's face can be changed with something this erotic. He was now extremely interested. He wanted, no, needed to see more. When he felt a bit stronger tug at his hair, he couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He was amazed to see that the other has actually held back from thrusting. Especially at that point... This was the Kaiba Seto... It was what made everything much, much more interesting.

                He continued his slow head bobbing while his tongue worked his way around the cock. He softly took it deeper into his mouth and he was welcomed by soft pants and deeper breaths of the other. He pulled it out of his mouth for a bit, licking up and down it some more. The expression on the other's face showed that he wanted more of what was done before.

                "Hmm? Is something not pleasing you, Seto?" he asked, using the same line the other used before. He saw the light glare the other sent his way.

                "No. Everything is fine. Just waiting for you to go back to sucking it" he said boldly. Jounouchi couldn't say such crude language from the other didn't turn him on even a bit. Hell, if someone asked him before, he'd bet his money that the genius kid didn't even know such words.

               "Hmm~ So you enjoyed that?" Jounouchi asked as he took just the tip in his mouth, letting his tongue run around it, teasing the other before pulling it out again. "I'm not sure if I should please you that much... What am I getting out of that?" he asked with a smirk. He was welcomed with a smirk from Kaiba as well.

                "Oh, you'll be getting something much better than a blow job later, Katsuya. Something that will make you moan and wither underneath me while begging for more" the brunet responded and Katsuya gulped softly. He wanted to feel it right now, but no! He needed to stand his ground and tease the other some more. He started stroking the other's member with his hand some.

                "Hmmm~ Sounds intriguing. But I'm not sure you can please me all that much, Seto~" he purred softly before taking the member back into his mouth and starting to suck on it once again. This time, however, he kept his eyes closed, focused on the task at hand. It didn't take too long for him to hear a groan escaping the other's lips. An erotic groan at that. It rose his ego a bit. He knew he was good, but not that he was good enough to bring a vast amount of pleasure to Kaiba fucking Seto.

                "How the fuck do you even know how to do this, Katsuya?" he heard the other pretty much growl at him. He just smirked and continued. He took it as a sign that the other wasn't too far from his orgasm, so he started bobbing his head faster.

                A few strokes, bobs, licks later, he heard the other saying he was close, but he only continued going, grateful for the information. When the other came, he took a bit to swallow some of it before pulling back. Letting some of it drip down his chin. He couldn't help but smirk over at the brunet who seemed to sit up a bit. Katsuya didn't even have time to react when two hands cupped his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. That was something he never experienced before after such an act, but it felt good nonetheless, so he returned it.

                "Hmm, should we get to better stuff now, Puppy?" the brunet asked after breaking the kiss. The blond smirked as he licked his lips a bit looking the other straight in the eyes. Those cerulean blue eyes looked so much more beautiful right now. He was used to their daring icy cold glare, but filled with lust like this, they got a completely different shade. It was intriguing to Katsuya, a lot.

                "Mmm~ Are you sure you could please me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Many have tried, a few have succeeded" he said and felt the other's hands sliding to the front of his pants.

                "I'm pretty sure I can handle you" he heard as they were flipped over again, his pants getting tugged off with one swift pull of the taller male. The blond smirked as he watched him. The other seemed to have stopped for a bit, before bringing three fingers up to his mouth, about to lick them, since he was sure there was no lube anywhere around here. Katsuya smirked as he pulled the hand towards his own mouth and started sensually licking each of the digits, his eyes once again locked with the other's while he did so. He wasn't sure why he found it so intriguing to watch the changes on the other's face, but watching the brunet bite his lower lip while keeping his gaze locked with Jounouchi, brought the blond certain amounts of pleasure he never knew he could feel. "How come you are so erotic and talented at this?" he heard the brunet say and he just smirked up at him.

                "Well, Arc was a different place for different people, _darling_. Not all of us are pure and saving till marriage" he said with a smirk and watched as the other processed the information. It was obvious that even the know-it-all didn't know about the dark side of the Arc. Well, not dark really. Just the Arc behind the scenes.

                "Hmm... What other secret talents do you have that I don't know of?" The other asked and Katsuya felt the intrusion of the first digit. It didn't hurt too much, but the sudden cold made Katsuya shiver.

                "You'll have to wait and see~" the blond purred while feeling the finger moving around a bit before another entered him. They begun stretching him a bit. He was about to moan, but soon found himself unable to as his mouth was sealed with the other's. He let the taller male slide his tongue inside the other's mouth and deepen the kiss.   

                The kiss was distracting enough that he almost didn't notice a third finger sliding in, stretching him further. He was letting himself enjoy such a great feeling before something even better came. The taller male's fingers rubbed against that special spot inside and he couldn't help but grab a tight hold of the other's shoulders as he arched up with a louder moan.

                "Ahhn~ Right there~" he cried out as he felt the fingers rubbing against that particular spot. He could just feel the heat spreading through his whole body, rising all the way up to his head. It was quite overwhelming.

                "Heh~ I'm guessing you would like me to put something else inside of you? Something much _bigger_ " the brunet said with a smirk. Jounouchi couldn't help but smirk back, that is what he was waiting for. The real deal.

                "Mmm~ Well it would be nice. You left me waiting long enough~" the blond purred before getting his lips caught in another kiss. And not long after, he felt a rather painful penetration, even after tha previous stretching. Not like he couldn't endure it. It just brought pain at the beginning, making him moan into the other's mouth.

                He didn't even have to ask as the other's movements begun slowly. He could just feel it rubbing against the walls of his rectum, stretching it even more. The pain and heat he was feeling down there was bringing a weird sort of pleasure to him. Okay, he might have been a bit masochistic, but that doesn't change the fact this can feel really good... If only Kaiba was to hit that o-

                "Ahhhn~! T-There! M-More!" he couldn't help moaning out as he felt a soft graze against his prostate. God he wanted to get fucked hard right now. He just wanted to turn into a panting and moaning mess underneath Kaiba.

                "O-ho? You seem even more eager now~" he heard the brunet's voice but didn't get a chance to replay as his prostate got hit this time. And again. Oh Great Lord! Jounouchi couldn't help arching his back while moaning out.

                " Oh, fuck, Seto~" The blond called out, reflexively his rectum muscles convulsed around the other, making him let out an equally erotic groan.

                "And for a second I thought you might not enjoy this." the brunet's voice came,but thw blonde was rendered speechless. The movements inside were simply overwhelming him. He was feeling the heat all throughout his body. Even if his brain wanted to stop this and move away in shame, he couldn't. His body needed this. His heart needed this. He needed to be needed. After what he went through, it was not too weird.

                "Ahhhn, I'm close..." he was unable to hold back much longer, he knew this, the sex was too damn good. He almost felt as all if it was a dream. Well, who wouldn't? His partner was Kaiba Seto, a man known for his stone heart and disinterest in anything other then work and his baby brother. Jounouchi had to admit to himself that even the few times he imagined doing it with the brunet, it was much more different than this. He didn't have a crush on the brunet. Who would even? The man treated everyone as scum. The blond was simply curious as to what the brunet would be like during such intimate actions. And also slightly attracted to the other's body. Though that attraction only grew after tonight.

                "Hmm? Already? I thought you would have lasted much much longer, Katsuya" such a teasing voice that was, the blond just wanted to hit him and yell at him and what not, but when the other's thrusts changed, sped up, he was left moaning more.

                It didn't take long after that for Jounouchi to reach his climax, which ended up on both of their bellies. The sudden bliss made his rectal muscles contract and tighten, dragging another quite erotic moan out of Kaiba. That sound was like music to the blond's ears. He enjoyed making his partner feel good, mostly because usually he did this for the points so he had to and then he just got used to it.

                "Don't worry. I'm not done yet. I'll bring much more pleasure to you, Katsuya" he said as he leaned down, pressing his lips against the other's neck and kissing there, dragging a soft moan out of the blond before tracing kisses down to his collar bone where he once again bit down, sucking on it, obviously trying to leave a mark there. The blond didn't mind the possessiveness. He'd be all up for it if he didn't feel like once the morning came, the brunet was going to act the same way as always. Probably hate him more... As much as he didn't want to be hated more, he wanted, needed, such a thing right now. To forget about everything.

                The blonde's reactions seemed to satisfy the brunet as he kept kissing and biting while thrusting into him. Jounouchi enjoyed all that, he didn't ask for more cause he knew that with Seto you should just take what you get. It was little to say that he was afraid of him just stopping and leaving and ignoring him for the rest of their lives. The moaning continued as well as panting and groaning. Those were the only sounds filling the blond's ears other than the sloppy skin against skin sounds. He thought it was going to stay that way, but then, the brunet's mouth covered his and engaged a sloppy kiss. He was startled at first, but he didn't stay that way for long, as his arms wrapped tightly around the other's neck and he let the kiss get deeper and hotter. He was already feeling like his whole body was on fire. He felt like he was going to faint from it and yet he wanted to be awake for more. He wanted for Seto to break hid body completely. And he wasn't far from doing so.

                "Heh, you are quite lewd you know. Your body is reacting to just any touch" the brunet commented as he broke the kiss for a bit and roamed his hands over the other's chest. The blond couldn't help but arch his body at that. It was delightful. Seto seemed so damn skillful at this. Jounouchi let his mind think of Seto with Yoko or some other girl like that. Reflexively his arms held tighter. "Mmm, puppy seems to enjoy this very much" he heard another comment and whem he looked at the other's face, he was simply welcomed by another kiss. He felt his chest tightening as the kiss prolonged, a different kind of heat spreading through his body.

                "Ahhn, S-Seto" he moaned softly against the other's mouth as he felt close again, once the thrusts sped up a bit. "Mmmore" he mumbled before taking the initiative and deepening the kiss himself. He seemed unsatisfiable.

                "Yes, yes" he heard soft mumbles from the brunet. The rest all went like in haze. He just knows that the thrusting changed pace, bringing him more pleasure than he thought would, the kisses were hungry and he enjoyed them... Before he even got over the previous afterglow, he was feeling close to coming again. He purposely contracted his rectal muscles a bit, to tighten it there so that Seto gets to his release soon as well. He felt bad, and embarrassed, that he got to orgasm and was close to his second one while Seto had yet to have his first one.

                "Hnng, you got tighter.. Are you close again?" the teasing sound was certainly back to Seto's voice. Katsuya was about to say something but all he could do was moan as the other thrusted in him hard. "I'm close too" he heard the other pant out. The thrusting continued for a bit more before he felt himself unable to hold back. He came, for the second time, moaning the brunet's name. Just like the other time, his muscles clenched against the other's member, only that this time it caused the other to groan and, after a few more thrusts, release inside of the blond, while moaning his name.

                The brunet laid down next to the blond panting softly after pulling his now sagging member out of the other. They both panted for a few minutes, enjoying their bliss. Jounouchi was the one who came back first. He turned his back to Kaiba, used to no one really liking to cude after such an act, and laid like that with closed eyes. He soon felt an arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close into the warmth. He turned around, facing Kaiba, but all he got was just being pulled closer as the other had his eyes closed. Katsuya couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looks like that. It was so much different than the male's usual expressions.

                "What'cha staring at? Falling in love like a teenage girl?" he heard the teasing as the other opened his eyes and held his usual smirk in place.

                "With you? Fat chance! I was simply thinking how peaceful you look when asleep" he answered honestly before sighing and cuddling up close to the other. He felt tired and this bed was just so damn soft, unlike their usual ' _beds_ ' here on earth. A hand was still wrapped around him, keeping him close. He felt warmth in his chest. He rarely got to cuddle with someone, _especially_ after sex. Usually he'd just leave the person's room and go back to his. Even with Otogi, it rarely came to cuddling. But now with Kaiba, the brunet was the one who initiated this, so why shouldn't he just enjoy it as it is?

                It didn't take him long to fall asleep like that. He enjoyed the warmth around him and being cuddled like that... He wished every day on Earth would end up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with the tea: The thing with aphrodisiac tea is that the natural supplements from plants don't work the way drug aphrodisiacs do. They simply stimulate desire, promote relaxation or boost libido. In this case I guess I mostly went with the 'stimulate desire' part I guess. >.>  
> If you think there is something I should change, be sure to leave a comment. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	9. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up was always annoying cause he knew he'd have work. But, how troublesome can it get when you wake up next to the person you hate? Not to mention that you are both naked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School is literally fucking me in the head right now! But, week and a half more and I am free wooo!  
> Beta'd by the person who is still my beta even though I torture her with feels and what not.

                He could feel a warm presence curled up by his side. Could Mokie have gotten scared during the night and went to curl up with him? Well, he did often do that at the Arc. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips at that image. He really loved his little brother. Even if no one knew the true extensions of his love for Mokuba, he was literally ready to die for him. Well, he did come to Earth that was most likely still radioactive just to be able to make sure Mokuba is alive and happy.

                The warmth by his side moved slightly, getting into a more comfortable position. Kaiba would have probably drifted off to sleep thinking Mokuba was sleeping next to him, he was too lazy to open his eyes, if there wasn't for the mumbling.

                "Hnnn, Moneybags,  go die in a fire" the all too familiar voice mumbled by his side. At this he had to open his eyes. He slowly turned his head toward the person sleeping next to him, it was like he didn't want it to be true. Then again, who would? When he saw the mop of blond hair insteal of black, he felt all his hopes bre- Wait a sec... The Mutt is... Naked? He slowly took a look at his own body, maybe even scared a bitof what he might see there. Slowly he rose the covers and looked... Fuck this, fuck that, fuck life! He was actually fucking naked and in bed with the Mutt... No wait! Maybe, just maybe! It was only hot last night and they both stripped, or their clothes got wet or... He saw the other's shirt discarded on the ground looking as dry as possible. No, no, no! There had to be a rational explanation for this! He'd never have sex with someone like that, especially the Mutt.

                "Mutt! Get your lazy ass up" he ordered, unceremoniously kicking the other boy off the bed they were in. The blond fell off the bed with a loud 'Thump' and a groan. Well, at least he is up. He watched as the male sat up, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

                "Oi! What's the big idea, Moneybags?" the blond asked, glaring up at him. He looked like a little puppy trying to protect his territory. It looked rather cu-... He mentally slapped himself. No! That is a Mutt. An untrained Mutt who needs to be taught his place!

                "Would you like to tell me what doesn't look okay with this picture?" he asked, looking at the other. The blond mop of hair tilted to the side together with the head it was attached to. The Mutt then begun exploring their surroundings.

                "I don't see anything wrong with it. It's the same as last night..." the blond said before looking up at the brunet again, this time with a smirk. "Does the all-knowing Koiba want to say that he doesn't remember last night?" he asked and before the brunet could muster a reply, the other climbed back on the bed and slowly approached him. "Maybe I should help refreshing your memories, hmmm?" the smirk from the blond's face didn't waver even the slightest bit. If it was someone other than the junior chancellor, all this might have worked and got Jounouchi a second round of sex. But, to his misfortune, he was stuck with this heartless man.

                "What are you thinking? We have no time to waste on that! We need to get back to camp with the weaponry" he said coldly. If something had happened between them well, he couldn't change that now, could he? So he decided on the next best thing: getting dressed and carrying as many weapons as they could back to the camp. Both of them will probably only see this as a mistake, something that happened in the heat of the moment... How strong could the heat of the moment be if they ended up doing that???

                "Che! And here I thought you might change after getting laid. Guess I lost the bet with Honda!" the blond said, but Kaiba ignored most of it while getting up from the bed and starting to get dressed. He could feel Jounouchi's eyes at his back. He felt both proud and disgusted.

                "Get up and get dressed, Mutt! We don't have all day!" he ordered as he turned around only in his pants, his torso still revealed. He could see the Mutt still laying on the bed, just watching him. "Mutt..." he called, again.

                "Are you sure we can't go  for another round? I'm pretty sure it will be useful and you'd feel great!" The blond said sitting up slightly with a smirk. Okay, the male did look rather erotic right now, but no! He was not going to get distracted by something so weak!

                "Get! Up! And dressed! NOW!" he pretty much yelled and watched as the other's face fell a bit. He obviously got scared, it was better that way. It was eas-  The Mutt had a hard on... He averted his eyes straight away. He did not need to see this!

                "Awww, but the view is great from here!" he heard the blond whine. He just picked his shirt up from the ground and headed to prepare the weapons for carrying. Seto didn't have the nerves to deal with the male right now.

                He was lucky to find a big piece of cloth in which they could put weapons and everything else. He had packed quite a few guns when the Mutt decided to get out of the room. Together they packed some more guns and ammunition before heading out in silence. Kaiba couldn't tell what the blond was thinking, but as for him, he just didn't want to talk. He wanted to forget last night completely. Even if his mind couldn't remember the exact details, his hands remembered the feel, his back remembered. And most of all, the fresh hickies on the other's body were a certain proof of their intense love making.

                No! Nothing happened! He would never do such a thing with someone like Mutt. Such thoughts filled Kaiba's mind all the way back to camp. He was glad that the Mutt was at least silent all the way to the camp. It would have been awkward had he have to deal with him and talk about what happened in the bunker.

\---

                Their arrival was welcomed by Yugi who looked worried, almost scared. What could have happened while they were away? He got worried himself cause he knew that Yugi wouldn't be this scared of just anything.

              "Kaiba! Oh god, how I'm glad you're back!" Yugi exclaimed stopping in front of him. "Something happened... Mokuba, he... He is lost..." he continued and Kaiba felt the rage building up in him. Did he just say his little brother was lost? Someone is going to get it. Bad!

                "What happened?" he heard the blond's soft voice ask. He seemed to be better than when they left which is good, but the relationship between them surely wasn't.

                "Well, he went out a bit after you guys left to explore and what not and hasn't gotten back yet" the star shape haired teen explained. Kaiba was getting furious. He was about to yell how didn't they send a search team,but then realized that everyone was busy... He dropped the bag on the ground and pulled out one of the guns. He loaded it with ammunition and put it over one shoulder.

                "I'm going out to get him. Take care of the camp for me, Yugi" he said and headed out again. He could hear Yugi's cries, trying to stop him, but nothing was working. He was going to get his baby brother back. He needed the kid to stay sane, especially now. He was confused about the whole Mutt thing... No, nothing happened. They just slepy naked... In the same bed... 'Seriously, Seto. How stupid can you act. You fucked the guy. Get over it' a voice spoke in his head. The voice sounded a lot like Mokuba's... Well, Mokuba was often Seto's voice of reason.

                After a bit of time,he heard leaves and grass rustling. He quickly turned, with the gun ready to shoot. When he saw the blond Mutt stop scared, hands shooting up in the air and panting from running, he just lowered the gun. "What is it, Mutt? I am kinda busy, you know" he said and put the gun away completely.

                "I am coming with you, jackass! It's humanly impossible to search through such a huge forest alone!" The blond said with hands at his hips. Kaiba couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. The Mutt surely had it way over his head. "And don't even try telling me to go back 'cause I'm the leader'! Mokuba is my friend. Like it or not, I'm coming with you!" the blond seemed stubborn... Well they were already away from the camp. Might as well look together.

                "Fine! Let's go. And try not to get lost yourself!" he said with a soft snicker, only to receive a 'Ha ha. Very funny' from the other. Well, he sure got back to his old self. Now they just needed to find Mokuba and everything can be good again.

\---

                After a long search together, they ended up empty handed. Kaiba was starting to get more pissed. He swore to murder whoever dared touch his little brother. It was little to say that he was enraged.

                "Oi, moneybags! Let's split. We will cover more ground that way!" the blond suggested and Seto just stared at jim. Did he just suggest something smart? Well, today was surely a weird day wasn't it.

                "Wow. You actually had a smart idea! What changed you  so much?" the brunet asked with a teasing smirk. He watched a glare form on the other's face.

                "I don't know. I guess some of your smarts got to me when you came in my ass after fucking me throughly and roughly!" 'Nope, the guy surely held nothing against you Seto. Why would you even think that?' the  voice in his head talked after the other's rage. He just ignored it and sighed.

                "Okay. Anyway, let's split, but don't wander too far and if you find something, call me! I will come." Seto said trying to stay composed and not let the other's comment get to him. He was a bit scared that they might find Mokuba dead... No! He can't think about that now!

\---

                They separated as they started looking on their own. The brunet was once again coming out empty handed, getting even more enraged and sad and every other emotion he could feel right no when... "Oiiii! Kaiba! Come 'ere!" came the voice of the blond. He sighed a bit but yet headed towards the area where the voice came from.

                And he had something to see there. The blond was standing next to a tall guy, somewhere around his height, who was dressed in some weird clothing, they looked egyptian, but that civilisation was extinct centuries ago. He came closer to have a better look at the stranger. "What is it Mutt?" he asked. He had his hand on his gun in case the stranger tries something funny.

                "You shouldn't call such a precious, cute and kind creature a 'Mutt'! If anything you should call him 'pup' or somethig like that" the tall male said in a voice quite similar, if not the same, as Seto's own. When the tall, tan skinned male rose his head to look at Seto, the brunet saw that the other looked almost identical to him. Both stared at each other for a bit before the Earthborn, Seto suspected, spoke again. "We look the same..." he said and Seto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

                "No shit, Sherlock! I don't know why but, woopie, it happened." Seto said, glancing at the blond who seemed deep in thoughts before looking at his other self. "Now, look a li-" he was cut off mid sentence by the dark akinned male.

                "Seth. High Priest Seth" the male said, introducing himself. They had high priests? Now he was really, really interested in their civilisation.

                "Okay, High Priest Seth, have you, or your townsfolk seen a boy ye tall" he held his hand to help explain the height better. "He has long ra-" he was once again cut off by his look a like.

                "Mokuba, was it? Yeah, he is at the village now, protected from the rebels and playing with the other kids." the male said before sliding his arm around the blond's waist. "I'd be more than happy to take you there." he added. Seto noticed how Jounouchi leaned against his look a like. He looked content like that and Seto felt like punching both of them in the face. The Mutt wasn't supposed to be happy around someone who looked like him... Was he trying to get him back for being mean this morning??? Wait... Did the Mutt have a crush on him? Did he plan last night somehow? No, the Mutt wasn't capable of such a plan...

                He remembered the tea they had both drunk... Could Otogi...? No, he wouldn't try such a thing either, especially if he didn't consult with Mutt... The kid next to Otogi... He did seem scared when the tea ended up in Seto's and Mutt's hands... "Thank you, your help would be really appreciated" he heard the Mutt's voice.

                "No problem. All I ask in return is a little ki-" "Okay! Let's go! I need to see Mokie! And have a word with him!" he said pretty much pushing Seth in the direction, that he thought the village was. The other just laughed before starting to lead the way towards the village. Seto still had his hand close to the gun. He wasn't sure how much he could trust this guy.

                The blond was walking right next to him. He could feel him just glaring at him, so he turned to see if he needed something. "What is it, Mutt? Need attention from your master?" he asked and reached to pet him on the head like one would do with a dog, but he only got his hand slapped away angrily. Well, the Mutt was acting rather rebelious today.

                "Stop it already! What have I ever done to you?" he said, more or less through a whisper. It was obvious he didn't want the  high priest to hear him. What was it with the Mutt? He really was acting different.

                "You think I did anything for you? Ha! Don't flatter yourself. I just want to get to Mokuba soon and then you can go and have fun with the priest. I'm sure he'll enjoy your attit-" his words were left hanging as he could only feel his  cheek warm and pulsing at the place where he obviously just got slapped. Before he could say anything more to the blond, he had already joined the tanned priest in front, clinging to his arm, smiling happily. Ugh! How dared he slap him, Kaiba fucking Seto! This is exactly why he never wanted to go anywhere with the Mutt. After they return with Mokie, he will just ignore the Mutt's whole presence. Who needed the stupid Mutt anyway!

\---

                He hardly paid any attention to their trip, his mind being preoccupied with how he will ignore the Mutt's presence and just hang out wih Yoko or Mokie or someone like that who is not Mutt. Before he even noticed, they were entering the village filled with tanned humans. Most of them wore clothing alike to the high priest's only with less gold and without his hat. The priest was explaining to the blond how things worked in the village, but Seto could see that the Mutt didn't really care about whatever the male was saying. Disgusting! He was acting like one of those high school girls in love... Okay, Seto saw a few movies like that, but that was all Mokuba's fault!

                "Mokuba! Come over here! Someone is here to see you!" the high priest called and Seto noticed the familiar mop of raven hair running towards them. He ran straight to Seto the moment he noticed him, he either missed him, or knew that Seto would be hurt if he greeted the other's first. "Nii-sama! I was so scared! I'm so happy you came to get me!" the kid said, hugging Seto close, all brotherly like. It proved to Seto that it was the latter. Of course Mokuba wouldn't miss the brother who is coming to ruin his fun and who he had a fiht with pretty much the moment the ship landed on Earth.

                "Yeah, yeah. We should get going. I trust Yugi, but we need to re-organize everything" Seto said and recieved a puppy dog face from his younger brother. The kid wasn't even saying anything. Both knew what he wanted.

                "I think you should meet the pharaoh first. He was really excited to meet Mokuba" the high priest said before turning to one of the passing Earthborns. He spoke in some weird languge, that, Seto suspected, must have been their native language... The conversation sounded fairly interesting. Seto should see to get his look a like to teach it to him. After a bit, the high priest turned back to them. "The pharaoh is at the river bank, being the same narcissistic asshole as always" he said.

                "Should you really call him that? I mean, he is your leader" the blonde asked looking all lost. Oh yeah, now he acts all innocent, and on Arc he was the first to insult both Gozaburo and Seto. The high priest just laughed before leading, now the three of them towards the river bank. Set and the Mutt were walking in front and he was a bit back with Mokuba. It was a faiy zilent walk before Mokuba spoke.

                "Nii-sama... Did something happen between you and Jounouchi? You seem tense... And very possessive of him?" Mokuba asked looking at him. Seto almost choked on his spit at such a question. He was glad that his brother at least kept his voice down. How did he even notice this?

                "Nothing happened. And I am not being possessive of the Mutt. I don't care what he does. He can go die for all I care." Seto said crossing his arms over his chest and sending a glare in front of him to the lovey dovey looking couple. If they start kissing, he swears he will punch someone.

            "Okay..." the raven said. Seto didn't see him roll his eyes or Mutter 'You are head over heels for him' under his breath. He was too busy glarring daggers at the high priest's back, without even knowing he was doing so. He really needed help with things like this. He was too prideful and too much of a hot head to realize his feelings.

                The rest of the walk went in peace. When they arrived, Seto blinked a bit staring at thw male near the river. He had star shaped hair thst had three colors. He'd recognize that hair anywhere. But wait, why was he wearing such weird clothes.

                "Yuuuugiiiii!!! Ooooiii Yuuuugiiii! What are you doing there???" the blond called for his short friend. The high priest looked confused. The male at the river bank turned and tilted his head a bit.

                "Setty, one, congrats on getting your pup back. Two, why do you have a clone?" he asked walking closer to the bunch. Wait, this was the pharaoh? How did he even manage to anything?

                "Pharaoh, these are from the ship! How they look like some of us is still que-" the priest was cut off by thw pharaoh's raised hand.

                "You, blondie, you called 'Yugi' while calling me... Who is this Yugi?" he asked a smirk creeping on his face. Seto just watched him. He could see his look-a-like face palm. The blond, stupid as always, answered the question, not seeing anything wrong with itthe camp. The pharaoh was fairly strong, Seto noticed.

                "Oh, I have this friend who looks a lot like you, he is only shorter than you. And less hot, more cute... Like a kid version of you" the blonde explained, using his hands to show just how tall Yugi was. The look on the pharaoh's face gave Seto the creeps.

                "Setty! We are going to propose to that kid!" he exclaimed. The high priest looked like he wished to just kill himself.

                "Pharaoh, stop calling me 'Setty' and two, you can't just go and propose to someone you don't know!" he said, standing up to the pharaoh. Wasn't that against the rules?

                "Did I stutter?" the question was answered straight away with a 'No, pharaoh', on what he continued. "No, pharaoh, that's right! Now, let's go visit that nice camp of yours~!" he said hooking up his arm with Seto and starting to drag him off towards the direction where the camp was. The pharaoh was rather strong, Seto noticed.

                "Atem! You can't ju-" the priest sighed, giving up on it and, Seto noticed this when he turmed around to check on Mokuba, he took Joey's hand into his and followed after Seto and the pharaoh, who's name was obviously Atem. He wanted to part the two of them. How could someone who looked like himself be attracted to such a loser? And not only that, but how could Jounouchi trust the Earthborn that much? All in all, Seto was against that.

                The walk to camp took less than Seto thought it would.and he was glad for it. He freed himself from Atem's grip as he went ahead a bit. He wouldn't want to get murdered by his own men. Just like last time, he was greeted by Yugi, to whom he explained the situation, before going to one of the guards and telling them to let the small party in. The pharaoh and high priest walked through the front gate soon after. Seto went to meet them, Yugi following close by. "Welcome to our humble camp" the brunet said in his business voice. If the blonde wasn't acting appropriately, at least he had to.

                The pharaoh seemed to have ignored him the moment hw laid his eyes on the shorter version of him. He put a hand over his chest where his heart was and... Was that a blush on his face? "Ah, I finally found my soulmate! My wife! My queen!" he spoke as he got down on one knee in front of Yugi. The blond Mutt seemed lost, the high priest facepalmed while the shortest of all just stared blankly. Seto did wonder if Yugi would accept it straight away or act shy. He didn't expect him to freak out.

                _"_ ** _Whaaaaaaat?!_** _"_ the male asked, eyes spread wide. Kaiba could see him slowly backing away and hiding right behind the tall brunet. "Wh-who are you even? Why do you look like me???" by the sound of his voice, anyone would have thought that the male would start crying any minute. The pharaoh looked rather dumbfounded. Obviously not able to process that he was just turned down.

                "Don't worry Yug'. Pharaoh here is a nice guy. You don't need to be scared." the blond said with a wide smile. Yeah, I bet the high priest is real nice too. Even wolves are nice. Before they kill you and eat your flesh!

                "Still! We just met! And he looks like me! And that guy looks like Kaiba-san... We might be cousins or something!" the shortest said. Well, such a thought did pass through Seto's mind, but it is most likely that like their great great great great great grandmas were related. Which would mean it was okay to date... Sorta... Wait, no! This has nothing to do with family relations! It's about not trusting the Earthborns.

                "Then how about this. I will sign a peace with you and make sure none of my people attack you, we will also help you with rebels if they bother you. All I'm asking in return is for Little Yugi to marry me" the pharaoh offered. It was a pretty legitimate reason. Even Yugi seemed to consider it. He was about to agree when the blond shot up.

                "Woah woah woah! I am not letting my best friend marry off like that!" he spoke, standing between Yugi and the pharaoh. "He is an innocent soul! I wont let you dirty him! He has the right to share his first kiss and first time with the person he likes. He shouldn't just get drunk or high and throw his first time at the closest person around!" okay, Seto is just gonna pretend he didn't hear that. Not gonna comment anything on the matter... Well, Jounouchi didn't seem much like a virgin, unlike himself who never even held hands with someone (Mokuba doesn't count).

                "Then I guess this is war!" The pharaoh exclaimed, leaving the rest starring at him in disbelief.


End file.
